Childhood Friends
by AwdurNatPat
Summary: They were friends. But that was ten years ago. Elsa, now almost sixteen, returns to Burgess on a trip across the small country with her family. Now practically strangers, they never seemed so different. And this without even thinking of them as princess and peasant. At least Anna looks pretty happy...
1. Prologue

_When she first met him, he was a little boy her age. Brown messy hair, warm brown eyes, mischievous smile, dirty face, scraped knees, shabby pants and easy smile. _

* * *

Before the accident.

Before shutting out the world.

Before the fear...

She and her family travelled through the small villages farther away from the capital that belonged to the small kingdom Arendelle.

Anna and Elsa were both very young and this was the first time they were so far away from the castle, from the ports, from the sea. Not that their journey meant travelling great distances or during a large amount of time: Arendelle was truthfully very small. But to children of such young age, it was almost like visiting another world.

They arrived at Burgess in the middle of the third day of their travel.

Her parents allowed her and Anna to go play with the other children after the two sisters promised not to wander too far into the forest and not to get separated from each other.

\- Don't worry, mommy! Me and Elsa are glued forever! – beamed Anna, speaking with her baby voice.

The young queen smiled at her younger child and then turned to the older one.

\- Take care of your sister, Elsa. And remember to not use... – she let the sentence hang in the air.

One of the five guards accompanying them was chosen to watch over the princesses and then the two sisters finally left, hand in hand, looking for adventure, mysteries and new friends.


	2. I: Meeting Jackson Overland

It was a small village surrounded by a large forest, though not one of the smallest they had visited. There were a dozen houses in its centre, and then others, spread farther away.

The two sisters had left their parents at one of the edges of the village, which was stretched irregularly and a bit long despite its small size and round appearance, and were now strolling aimlessly, a silent guard trailing behind.

Many adults were walking around, clearing the paths between the houses (which weren't really streets), and talking to each other. Most seemed very excited with their visitors and some less subtle ones even gestured to the princesses and their guard, smiling amicably to the two children. Even though she was used to being the centre of attention around grown-ups, Elsa still felt a bit uncomfortable, but decided to ignore it and be friendly to everyone. Her little sister, however, replied every wave and smile twice as enthusiastically.

Anna laughed for the third time as she swung her right arm with her sister's left one.

\- Elsa, where are our new friends? – she asked while looking around, excited with the prospect of finding a companion with whom she would play and have fun.

In fact, they had yet to come across a single child, which was very strange, specially when thinking how small a village it was. Where could they be? In their homes? By chance none was around the centre of the village right now?

However, before Elsa could even attempt to answer:

\- Uuuuuuha! – a little boy appeared running from nowhere and jumped on top of a big pile of brown and yellow leaves that had just been gathered not too far from the two sisters.

The boy began rolling and making little angels on the carpet of leaves, laughing and wallowing, as if he didn´t have a care in the world. All this while ignoring exclamations of disapproval and the wet earth beneath the leaves.

The two princesses stared wide-eyed at the sudden arrival for a few seconds before a booming voice was heard coming somewhere behind them:

\- JACKSON OVERLAND!

At the sound of the voice, the boy immediately got up, ran to the nearest tree and started agilely climbing it, seemingly, without thinking twice.

Anna gasped. Even being so young she knew very well that climbing trees was a very dangerous thing. Equally worried, Elsa let go of her sister's hand so she would be prepared to use her powers if the boy accidently fell.

A large woman appeared from behind one of the nearest wooden houses and made her way to the scattered leaves and former pile. But when she finally arrived, with her angry stomping and a scowl on her face, 'Jackson Overland' was already well hidden between the higher branches of a tree with orange and brown foliage.

Elsa feared the boy would be denounced by some adults who had watched the whole scene but, to her surprise, most just sighed heavily and proceeded with their work with a few actually chuckling to themselves.

The owner of the frightful voice, brought her big hands to her hips and started tapping her foot impatiently.

\- I _know _you're here, you devilish little rascal! – shouted the woman, scaring Anna, who hid herself behind Elsa – I was wondering when would you decide to come out and do today's mischievous business… I mean: it's long past lunchtime! Everyone around here knows Jackson Overland can't hold still that long – she continued, examining the area in search for said brunet – If you weren't the son of the sweet soul that is your mother, you would already be black and red with all the spanking that you actually deserve! Appear, you rogue!

Elsa was shocked with the attitude and language of this woman. Never before had she witnessed such aggressive scene. All adults she knew were always nice and educated to her. However, it was also true Elsa had never truly made something wrong… at least not purposefully, which was what was being implied.

\- … and just to top it all the royal family is visiting! We're all _very _busy and trying to give a good impression! We don't need a rat like you running around doing devilish pranks!

Elsa's young mind was stunned when she finally realized this loud woman hadn´t actually _noticed _the two little princesses belonging to the royal family she was trying so hard to impress were right behind her watching and listening every not-so-impressive movement and word she made and said. Or maybe she was mistaken… For Arendelle's sake, they had an uniformed guard with them! How could someone be so unaware of their surroundings?

\- COME HERE, brat, or else, when you finally appear, I'll take you to the forest and give you to the wildest wolves there are to be eaten alive and awake!

Anna buried her face in her sister's small back and whimpered softly. Elsa was seriously beginning to consider using her powers on this person.

After this threat followed many others mixed with many… unkind words, while the scary woman attentively watched the terrain upfront, looking for said 'brat'.

Fortunately, Elsa was spared most ranting and verbal violence since the quiet guard decided it was pertinent to cover the princess' ears, gesture which she copied with her sister. Then, the guard subtly urged the princess to abandon the area, but Elsa was too curious, as much as she supposed Anna was, about the boy's fate.

She searched for the boy, but wasn't able to find him despite having seen which tree he had climbed… Which meant neither would the witch-like-woman.

Finally said person, already red and puffing, shouted a bunch of unreadable words to the air, before resigning herself to leave the matter on hold for now and taking off in furious steps.

Both her and the guard let their hands fall to their sides.

Looking around, Elsa noticed some people looking in her direction with embarrassed looks but besides that, most just seemed to have ignored the event. Maybe it was something usual… She hoped not.

These thoughts were quickly forgotten when she heard a thud of something falling from some distance of the ground. She momentarily feared for the boy, however her worry was quickly cast aside when she realized it wasn't the sound of a clumsy fall but rather of a skillful landing.

Turning around, she found the boy looking right at her. This was the first time, since before he just passed by her without any kind of acknowledgement.

The boy was wearing simple shabby clothes, a bit large for his size. His brown hair was a mess with leaves sticking out of it, his face and hands were covered with dirt, and recent bruises were visible here and there. He was observing the two sisters with a pair of curious and intelligent eyes.

He smiled a mischievous smile.

\- Hi, I'm Jack! Wanna play?


	3. II: Befriending a Mischievous Charmer

_Elsa had to admit she surprised herself._

_In the past three days she had slowly gotten used to the unkempt children she played with, being mostly boys the unkempt ones. However, it had, and she was ashamed of it, initially disgusted her. She was so used to clean stone roads, brilliant mirror-like-floors, immaculate porcelain utensils, beautiful delicate attires. She didn´t expect things to be so different with the other children who lived on mountains or near forests. Those some called 'folk's children'. For the first time her young but clever mind truly accessed the differences._

_Anna, of course, totally ignored the situation and at the end of the first day was as unkempt as any other kid of those parts. This earned her a light lecture from their mother, who simply made them wear worn clothes, that could get dirty, the following days._

_Elsa no longer felt weird around other children for having more expensive clothing and being unable to play freely since she was afraid of getting them filthy. She could now properly enjoy herself with her sister and other children._

_But it wasn't instantaneous. She started getting used to it yes, but she still grimaced at the sight of a boy touching fungus and mud with his bare hands or shoeless feet covered with earth and grass._

_That's why she didn´t immediately understand why she was fine with Jackson Overland, who was covered in dirt from head to toe._

_But as the day went by, she finally got it: Jack was a charmer, as simple as that. _

* * *

The following hours until the end of the day went by in the blink of an eye.

Jack, as he told them to call him, was a fun and mischievous boy who was unable to stay in the same place or doing the same thing for too long and always found something else to do and amuse himself with.

Bold and straight to the point since their first meeting, he happily dragged his two new friends along the village that afternoon, somehow managing to make them laugh every two seconds. It was something she was quick to notice: no matter how much teasing he did, he always ended up escaping trouble or somehow having the victim burst into laugher.

Jack showed them the village, presented some children and 'tolerable grown-ups', exhibited rabbit holes, began a game in which there was chasing and hiding that he called 'hunt' - him being the hunter and the other children preys, climbed trees, pranked and freighted the daylights out of the two princesses - mainly Elsa, piggybacked Anna, revealed his 'hideouts' to them, made them escape with him from the scary loud big woman, taught them how to do forward rolls and cartwheels, showed them all the funny and silly faces he knew… He even managed to convince Elsa of climbing a tree with him, uncovering a rebellious part of herself that she never knew she had – well she just went up a few branches (just high enough to be able to see the first nest Jack found) and quickly came back down when Anna started to get bored down there and attempted to follow, but it still was a big achievement on his part.

Never before had Elsa had such a fulfilling and fun day. She had never imagined that there were so many ways to play and fun things to do even without magic. Many times, she was tempted to use and show it to her strange new friend, but she knew her mother wouldn´t allow it, and she always had a reason behind this kind of demands.

It turned out there weren't that many children in Burgess. One of the few adults that were approved by Jack explained Elsa that the village was very young. Its people had come from different parts of Arendelle and decided to build their own village in that place. Most families there had started from scratch. But some families were young and others older, some arrived and settled there sooner and others later. Therefore no residing families shared the same blood and the children were of very different ages, most being almost grown-up or just babies. Few were the ones around Jack and Elsa's age. Nevertheless, the two sisters still made many friendships that afternoon, having Jack as a sociable intermediary.

At some point in time, when it was starting to get late, Jack suddenly turned to them and asked out of the blue:

\- Wanna meet my family?

Anna, already used to the abrupt questions and ideas that came out of the boy's mouth, nodded eagerly:

\- Yes! We wanna, we wanna!

Elsa, who wasn't a ball of compressed energy like Anna and found it a little hard to keep up with the enthusiastic boy, didn't answer immediately. Still she had that natural childhood impulsivity and was too young to actually ponder her choices, and easily let her curiosity win her over. She ended up nodding her approval.

Jack grinned and grabbed Elsa's right and Anna's left hands.

\- Let's go then!


	4. III: From Victims to Guests

Elsa was starting to think this wasn't such a great idea.

After she had given her approval, Jack had grabbed the two sisters and led them to the village's borders, passed the last house and entered nonchalantly in the forest.

The sky was yet to darken, leaving both sisters unafraid for a long time, but Elsa was beginning to worry, with Anna, perhaps because she was younger, remaining clueless.

Jack on the other hand, was completely at ease. He skipped forward and easily dodged obstacles while humming a song none of the princesses knew. Occasionally he even sent them, who were slightly behind, a glance, and – worryingly - smirked.

She then remembered her promise to her parents of not going too far into the forest and too far from the village's centre… However, she was visiting a friend's home and not purposefully wandering out of limits…

She settled for that.

* * *

Elsa's feet were starting to hurt now. It seemed like all the delightful but energy-expensive activities done that afternoon were starting to get to her. And the tall trees surrounding them seemed to be getting creepier by the second. Time was passing very slowly too.

Then, Jack got quiet and stopped in his tracks. He turned around and said very seriously:

\- We're lost.

Elsa felt herself shudder and then just stood there, paralyzed, her mind blank and terrified with the conscience of how much trouble they were in. What would they do? How to get back? No one would be able to find them! Evening was also approaching… And what kind of dangerous creatures could come out in the dark!?

Anna didn´t react. She actually didn´t get it. She felt safe as long as she had her big sister nearby and didn´t really have any sense of danger in the moment. However, she did feel confused with such a statement and an instant later started opening her mouth to voice her questions, but was interrupted with a burst of laugh coming from the boy in front of her.

Jack laughed for some time, made remarks about Elsa's shocked face and teased her, who was the big sister, for being more terrified than little Anna, leaving Elsa too speechless to react and the younger sister even more confused.

He ended up saying it was all just a joke and moved on.

This happened _three _times.

Truth be told, in the first time, Elsa was more relieved that they weren't really lost than anything else. This adding to her natural calm and forgiving personality caused her to ignore Jack's teasing and quickly forget the episode.

\- Hum… I think we're heading the wrong way…

In the second time, she reacted with suspicion and anxiety and when he broke down laughing she felt more annoyed than relieved.

\- J-Jack! - she grumbled, her voice threatening but trembling a bit out of annoyance and former fright.

Anna, who had decided to just laugh along with Jack since she wasn't getting what there could be to fear, looked a bit startled at Elsa for the sudden rise in volume.

\- Chill out, Elsa – he grinned mischievously – Am just teasing you!

\- Me too – quickly explained Anna, not understanding the problem but not wanting to risk her sister being upset at her.

Unknown to Anna, she acted as a peacemaker, her innocent sentence cooling downElsa before she could actually get mad.

Jack ended this second episode, recovering the sisters' hands that he had previously held and proceeding with their walk through the woods.

Yet, some time later, Jack said:

\- We should have been there already… I guess we turned to the way of the Wolves' Home instead of the way of Overland's Home…

\- Jack… - Elsa said in a warning but unsure tone.

He chuckled and then said:

\- Alright, right. Just kidding. I'll stop…

Elsa wasn't convinced.

\- Promise, worrywart - he sticked out his tongue at her.

Elsa didn't know if he was just teasing her or – possibly - masking his fear of being lost, but she did know if it wasn't her tiredness and her promise to her mother, Jack would have a frozen tongue right now. Elsa wasn't easily irritated but Jack could be really annoying and right now he wasn´t making any effort to remain on her good side.

Then they returned to the quiet travelling with Jack's light humming the only thing to be heard. That and those few sentences of his that casually mentioned the terrifying wolves and supernatural creatures habiting those woods. They got Anna unsecure and scared for the first time. But Elsa's glares towards the prankster quickly fixed that.

* * *

When she finally decided to ask where exactly the boy was going, Jack let go of their hands and ran ahead with such energy that even her could have doubted if he had really spent the afternoon running, climbing and playing around.

The two princesses followed, Elsa noticing that even Anna was looking a bit less energetic. She also knew her sister was probably trying to hide it – after many experiences of going to bed earlier than she wanted to she started concealing her tiredness, which was 'not healthy', as their mother had said. However, this was the second time she rubbed her eyes obviously out of sleepiness.

This visit had to be a quick one or they would fall asleep while returning… This if they ever came upon the house.

After a few seconds of running, they found themselves in the edge of a small clearing.

Jack didn't stop and went straight in the direction of a small wooden house located some distance to their right.

The cottage was built leaning against a small hill behind it with many trees covering its sides. The clearing itself was barely twice the size of the house. Actually both the clearing and the house could have gone unnoticed if not for Jack knowing and directing them to the right way.

Jack got to the house and burst the door open.

\- I'm home! – he shouted, Elsa and Anna stopping running a few steps behind him.

A moment later, a shrill cry was heard coming from somewhere inside the house.

\- Jackson Overland! – said a motherly demanding voice – How many times have I told you to knock first and then enter the house _silently_!?

A woman in her late twenties appeared from a door on their left, a baby on her arms.

\- You woke her again! – reprimanded the mother in a hushed tone.

Elsa was surprised that Jack actually looked guilty.

Jack. Looked. Guilty.

It didn´t make sense.

The baby was crying nonstop and the mother tried to calm her little child down with swaying and making soothing sounds.

\- Shhh, it's okay, little princess.

Jack quickly ran around his mother to look at his little sister's face, which was over his mother's shoulder.

\- Hi, Emma! – he greeted happily.

She kept crying.

Jack remained unfazed and reached out to touch her curled hand with a finger.

\- Your old bro is home. – he said soothingly.

The volume of her crying significantly decreased and she grabbed the obtrusive and familiar finger with her warm little ones. Within seconds she was quiet and looking intently at Jack.

The bonding siblings' mother sighed heavily and turned her head to the two sisters:

\- How he does that still surpasses me – she confessed, smiling amicably.

Elsa was surprised. She didn´t think Jack's mother had noticed them, so busy trying to calm down her baby.

\- Cuuute! – shrieked Anna.

\- Ssh! – demanded Elsa.

Anna covered her mouth with both hands, eyes wide and embarrassed.

The other two females glanced in the baby's direction, but little Emma was too caught up with her brother's words and silly faces.

\- Feeling better? – asked Jack with a toothy smile.

His baby sister's answer was simply:

\- Daaaa… - before contentedly shoving his finger in her mouth.

* * *

**Note: **Named Jack's sister Emma just because saw many doing so and liked the name. Information about this fic in profile. Thanks for the reviews


	5. IV: Loyalty, Scolding and Goodbyes

_\- Yes, Your Majesty – he politely answered in his quiet voice, bowing - I'll protect them with my life if needed be. You can rest assured. I won't let the princesses out of my sight for even half a second._

_Then he placed himself behind the two excited sisters, ready to operate as an escort._

_The queen approached the guard and addressed him once again: _

_\- Oh, Sebastian… Always so serious – she said in a playful tone, assuming right after a solemn attitude – But I thank you. You're the most trustworthy man between our safeguards. I'm leaving my two little flowers in your care._

* * *

Sebastian Horn was feeling distraught for the first time in his life.

He was a reliable guard in his mid-thirties that devoted himself to serving and protecting the royal family. He was a calm and loyal man that always fulfilled his duties with acuteness and dexterity. To him, a small mistake would be a huge blow to his honor and fidelity.

And he had just lost sight of the two and only princesses of Arendelle, who were under his care to be looked after and defended if any kind of harm came their way.

Never before had he done such a terrible sin and this mission being the most important of his life just enforced the idea of complete failure.

Right now he was looking everywhere for the two princesses while memories of his conversation with the queen played repeatedly in his head making his face grow paler by the second.

'_But I thank you. You're the most trustworthy man between our safeguards. I'm leaving my two little flowers in your care.'_

His normally expressionless face formed into a scowl, reflecting a small part of his frustration, guilt and utter desperation. They didn´t seem to be with any of the other kids, or in the houses, or up in the surrounding trees like he had caught princess Elsa climbing before… And how startling had that been! If he had the authority and right to do so he would have shoved aside the little brat that had led the princess to do something so dangerous… would have shoved him aside for that and other situations. The boy was definitely a bad influence. What if he dragged the two little princesses…! What if… Oh, the forest… Could they…? And the sky was also starting to darken…

\- Princesses? - repeated a scrawny boy a few years older than princess Elsa that was next to the adult to which he had directed the question – They've gone visiting Jack's home.

His expression lighted a bit with hope starting to grow in his loyal heart.

\- Where is it? – he asked the little boy in an impatient and eager voice.

The boy hesitated momentarily due to the sudden emotion in the tall man's voice but ended up saying:

\- Some minutes West. There's a shortcut through the forest…. I can take you there… Sir.

Sebastian's anxiety was such that he even forgot to correct the boy about the 'Sir' part.

\- Do so then.

The boy waved to the adult he had been talking to saying he would be back in a minute and walked into the forest, the passionate guard in tow.

* * *

After they finally managed to put Emma to sleep and Jack recovered his finger, they moved to the small dining room, that was also the kitchen, and proper introductions were made.

Jack's mother seemed a little surprised that the two little girls in her humble house were actually princesses of Arendelle, but didn´t overreact whatsoever, remaining her kind and patient motherly self.

Anna then started asking questions after questions, meaning: everything that came to mind.

\- Why do you live so far from the village's centre? Why is your house so small? Where is Jack's father? How old is baby Emma? Why does Emma sleep so much? Why did she start eating Jack's finger? Can she talk? She's so small! – babbled Anna, her tiredness being overshadowed by her curiosity and enthusiasm.

Most questions were really about Emma. Elsa deduced the reason for the baby girl to be the main topic of Anna's curiosity was due to the fact that her little sister wasn't used to see children smaller than her. At least not so up close.

\- Far? Our house is just two minutes away from the village – said Jack's mother with a puzzled look – she was able to grasp just the first question. Then something akin to realization lighted her features.

She sent a disbelieving and shocked look at Jack:

\- Jackson Overland! Don't tell me you tricked these two little ladies into wandering around the woods to scare them!

Elsa gasped, but didn´t have the opportunity to speak her mind since Jack's mother got ahead of her and started scolding her son.

It was incredible how close Elsa was to feel pity towards Jack with that look of puppy-dog-being-scolded even thinking how he had toyed them around the forest.

Anna's reaction to Jack's scolding was bringing her hands to her hips in a similar manner they had seen the loud woman do some hours ago and in an harsh voice said:

\- That's a no-no, you devilish boy! – while shaking her head in a serious disapproving way.

The scene was so hilarious that after a second of surprised looks the other three burst out laughing.

Jack's mother, however, was quick to regain her composure when the thought that they may wake baby Emma went through her mind.

\- Shh! – she pleaded to the more uncontrollable kids – You'll wake Emma!

For some reason, that just made them laugh harder.

* * *

Time went by in a flash at the Overland's.

Anna made questions and talked about herself and her family, Elsa talked and laughed while making sure Anna said nothing about her ice powers, Jack's mother made them a delicious tea, listened and answered patiently to questions, and Jack revealed his skills at moving his ears, chatted about that joyful day – curiously omitting tricks and such – and kept drinking cups of tea as if there was no tomorrow.

\- What? I like this stuff! – was his answer to Elsa's incredulous look.

The two of them felt so at home that when Jack's mother asked when was someone coming to pick them up since it was already past sunset, they – mostly Elsa – gave her surprised and then worried looks that clearly spoke for them of their obliviousness about the matter.

Right then, loud knocks were heard coming from the wooden entrance of the cottage and made them all jump a bit for its abruptness.

Jack's mother quickly made her way to the door, the three children closely behind.

However, the door was swiftly open by a robust man in uniform before Jack's mother could do so.

\- Princess Anna and princess Elsa – he said in a relieved tone after noticing the two little girls.

Elsa and Anna stared at the guard that had been chosen to escort them that day and whom they had completely forgotten about.

Sebastian walked into the house and in the sisters' direction, unconsciously ignoring the other living beings present.

\- Are the princesses alright? Have Your Highnesses been hurt during my absence? – Sebastian asked worriedly, kneeling before them so he could better measure their condition – I deeply apologize for leaving your side, my Princesses.

Anna was quick to say they were fine and that the guard didn´t need to worry.

Elsa was surprised that the man was so more talkative than before but her thoughts were quickly reverted to something else:

\- When and how exactly did we get separated? – she quietly wondered, speaking more to herself than anything else.

\- Ah – started Jack, capturing the attention of all of them - I outwitted the grumpy guy – he smirked seeming to be quite proud of it – A bit after tree climbing, I think. But, hey, not my fault he took this much time to figure it all out! – it sounded too much like teasing.

Jack's mother placed her hand in her head and sighed heavily with her eyes closed.

Elsa made a baffled expression.

Anna giggled.

Sebastian felt like snapping the boy's neck

Jack remained victorious and boastful, smiling all pleased with himself… At least until he sensed danger coming from the big guard that was sending him murderous glares.

\- I'm gonna check on Emma – he announced spontaneously.

But couldn´t resist taunting the poor man a little bit more by passing right in front of him.

It came with a price.

The guard attempted to smack the boy in the head but Jack was attentive and dodged propelling himself upfront. He grinned contentedly. However, a small miscalculation made him lose his balance and he landed heavily with his chin on the hard wooden floor.

\- Ouch! – exclaimed the two sisters in unison.

* * *

The two princesses spent the night in Burgess, sleeping with their parents in a large tent mounted specifically for them.

Sebastian had admitted his self proclaimed failure to the king and queen, whom quickly forgave him due to both princesses being safe and happy. But the strict guard didn´t think his sin could be forgiven so easily and ended up punishing himself by sleeping without any cover in the cold and lonely night. The royal couple let him be with the condition that would be a one-night-only punishment. Like this, the loyal man's honor was somehow mended without any major occurrences.

Anna and Elsa's small wandering in the woods, considering they were alright and had just gone visiting someone, wasn´t also given too much importance, much to the relief of the older sister who disliked disappointing her beloved parents.

They had said their goodbyes to the Overlands – including little Emma, who was awaken by her brother's fall – after Jack's chin was tended and Sebastian gave the mother and child a quick apology – though he didn´t look once in Jack's direction.

Jack, as his mother had said, had been lucky that he got only a bloody bruise on his chin and nothing truly serious. But Elsa still felt worried, the sight of so much blood making her a little faint. Anna covered her eyes but ended up uncovering them after being told it was just a scratch, nothing serious, by Jack himself. Still, she refused to look at his face for some time.

The true parting, however, took place in the following morning.

Anna and Elsa waved and shouted to their new friends from their carriage until they were completely out of view, an enthusiasm matched with that of Jack and some other children.

The royal family's journey continued for another week and then they returned to the familiar warm palace next to the sea.

Things quickly went back to what they were, all of them returning to their everyday lives.

For the two princesses, time passed in blissful days, both playing and having fun to their hearts content…

And then _it_ happened.

* * *

**Note: **I bet most of you completely forgot about the 'quiet guard'


	6. V: Childhood Isn't Coming Back

It had been an accident.

She made a mistake and her sister paid for it.

She had to stay away for everyone's sake, for Anna's sake and for her own sake as well.

Many years had passed since it happened and she had locked herself in her room. Now, she was a twelve years old young lady and her powers, which she tried so hard to conceal, seemed to be getting stronger instead of otherwise.

She couldn´t control them.

And she knew she probably would never be able to.

Anna still knocked at her door daily, though not as many times as before.

She had mixed feelings about it: she just wanted Anna to quit already so both of them would stop hurting as much, but she also desperately wished her little sister never gave up on her.

Anna had once again knocked just some minutes ago and, as always, was answered with only silence.

Elsa cringed as she could almost see her sad and disappointed look behind the door, her turning around and walking away in a dejected manner.

Unintentionally, she knew how lonely her sister was by hearing single phrases when meals were brought to her or when some maids passed near her room by chance.

_'Our little princess is so bored…'_

_'…locked in this palace without any other children to play w…'_

_'…ing and queen are too busy, and even if they could, nothing can replac…'_

_'…oor princess Anna, always being rejected by her si…'_

And none of the information she managed to get was reassuring. It just made her feel more guilty, sad and useless.

Thus her carefree and happy days were long gone and almost forgotten. It didn´t help that every time she dared to glance back to the past, that accident would happen all over again in her mind.

Elsa got up from her seated position against her room's door and made her way to the triangular window up-front.

Her breakfast laid untouched on her bed. She didn´t feel like eating after waking up for the umpteenth time with a nightmare tormenting her head.

She looked out the window, kneeling on the cushioned bench in front of it.

It was a beautiful spring morning, the warm sun almost reaching its peak, the cerulean sea waters gently nipping ships and docks, the citizens bustling with their daily activities in their usual morning rush…

She was thankful she wouldn´t have any visits today: her lessons with a pair of carefully selected teachers were limited to two days a week – and with her intelligence and free time she self-taught herself most subjects-, her parents would be out of the castle the next few days, the servants weren´t allowed to enter her room and had orders to not approach it unless necessary or told otherwise, and Anna… Elsa wouldn´t ever let her in.

She closed in the distance between her and the window, willing to concentrate solely on the outside view instead of more depressing matters. However, she unconsciously kept her gloved hands away from the window's sill and firmly on her lap, attempting to avoid repeating the past event of freezing it and losing control. She now had her gloves on but still… She could never be completely at ease.

Elsa proceeded with her very limited sightseeing

At least until something closer to the castle than stone roads, houses or boats caught her attention: two siblings. Even from that distance, where a person was smaller than her little finger, they seemed to share resemblances, starting with both having light-brown hair.

They were running on the medium sized bridge leading to the castle. It was rare seeing people on it since there was no point approaching a place you're not allowed to enter.

She felt a pang of guilt but ignored it.

The bigger sibling, a boy about a couple of years older than her, was playfully chasing a little girl that would be a few years younger than Anna.

The boy caught the small girl and tickled her. Her laugh reached all the way up to Elsa's ears. Then she escaped her brother's bear hug and the hunt started all over again.

Watching the brother and sister running and playing around made a sense of longing and even envy grow in her.

As she kept looking, the pair of unknown siblings morphed into her and Anna, joyful and carefree as they had been before but as old as they were now.

She smiled slightly.

Right now, Elsa and Anna were the two siblings laughing and running in such a blissful moment.

She let herself be lulled by that illusion.

But then they disappeared behind the castle's gate and Elsa's fantasy broke apart. It was like waking from a trance and she was quite startled at the pair's sudden absence.

Even though she had a good view of the whole bridge, its edge was covered by the tall gate, making it impossible for her to see anything that was too close to it. So Elsa was left to wonder what was happening and why would they approach the gate in the first place… Admiring the big structure of the palace by getting the closer possible? Messing with the sentinels? Probably the second one…

And in fact, a few seconds later, they appeared in her field of vision being chased away by one of the castle's guards, probably the gatekeeper.

The guard gestured the siblings to not approach again in simple and demanding movements and then disappeared back to his post.

The older sibling didn´t seem very pleased…

The younger seemed eager to leave and Elsa could see even from her high perspective that she was urging her brother for both of them to get away from there.

The brother made no move to leave, remaining frozen in the spot and quiet, a huge contrast with his energetic and overactive self from moments before.

Then, he did something that Elsa didn´t see coming: he looked up. Right at her.

And she saw his, tiny due to the distance but distinguishable, face for the first time.

It was awfully familiar, which was very strange. Elsa hadn´t been out of the castle in years, and even when she had, she didn´t remember befriending anyone besides a few girls that lived in town…

Then it hit her.

That trip.

She had made so many friends then, travelled so much in such a short time…

And there was this one village that was especially memorable for some reason. Vague and fuzzy memories of tree climbing, baby cries, laughs, orange leaves, smirks, feelings of annoyance and utter happiness, forests, yelling, delicious tea, wooden houses and running passed before her eyes in a flash.

'_Wanna play?'_

'_Chill out, Elsa'_

'_Promise, worrywart'_

'_What? I like this stuff!'_

She looked more intently at him, eyes wide.

That messy light-brown hair with those unique locks, those clear brown eyes... Taller, face less round and more oval, stronger jaw and not smirking at the moment, but there was no doubt…

_Jack…_

She went suddenly forward, almost banging her head in the glass, and gripped tightly the window's sill, previous concerns forgotten, unwavering excited gaze on the teenage boy some distance bellow.

Weirdly, happiness and hope started growing in her chest, waken with the buried memories of that day in her childhood. She remembered everything, she remembered how mischievous he was, she remembered how much fun she and Anna had thanks to him, she remembered the other few kids she met, she remembered the horrible tricks Jack pulled at them, that she forgave and forgot too quickly, she remembered their first meeting, she remembered all the games they played, his smirks and grins, she remembered Jack's mother and baby Emma… Oh, for Arendelle's sake... was that her? The little girl next to him? But she was just… she grew so much!

Elsa's mind was like a huge hurricane, opposite emotions and thoughts coming to her out of the blue, confusing and spinning uncontrollably inside of her.

And for some reason, she felt so ecstatic. She felt like bursting the window open and call out to Jack, her childhood friend. And they would play and laugh like they had once in an autumn afternoon.

And then Jack moved.

A step back.

_N-No…_

Elsa stared wide eyed, her elated feelings gone like a small flame whisked out of existence by a strong gush of wind.

She held her breath.

He was looking at her, his eyesight was on her…

Jack kept looking, but no expression of recognition lighted his observant and thoughtful features.

A moment passed.

And he shifted his gaze to her right, wandering through her as if…

_He didn´t see me… He hasn´t seen me since the beginning…_

Elsa gripped the window's sill to the point her knuckles become white.

Then Jack lowered his head and turned around, joining his sister who was a few steps behind him.

Elsa felt her eyes began to water.

_No… Jack… Don´t leave…_

He walked away

Something seemed to break inside Elsa in that instant, it was like the weight of reality had come to crash down on her shoulders. A weight that actually already existed but her previously numb back failed to completely acknowledge.

Elsa had never felt so alone.

Something she couldn´t hold in burst out of her.

She jumped back, falling from the bench and landing on her bottom.

Her breath came out uneven as she heard the unforgettable sound of expanding ice.

Even as she looked up, ice spread from the window to the walls and floor. The window's area where she had been was frozen solid with thick ice and the rest of the glass was covered with layers of it that turned outside objects into blurs.

Looking at her hands she saw her white gloves unharmed but covered with small thin shards of ice here and there.

_\- _No_ –_ she mouthed, pure fear enveloping her.

This was the first time the gloves hadn´t worked. That they hadn´t been enough.

Elsa backed away until her back met the solid door of her bedroom. She hugged her knees feeling more terrified and lonely than ever.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm down herself by repeating the mantra her father had taught her… But all she could think of was Jack's retreating back.

That's right… Childhood was no more.

* * *

**Note: **If there is something that you don´t understand, write me. I have put a lot of thought into this and probably will be able to explain anything that you may be confused about

Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Shimmer Shine: Isn´t he? I'm glad you love it and don´t worry I'll finish this story and go over 10 chapters. :)

Anonymous Eskimo: (First review): Thank you. I will. :) (Second review): I'm glad you like it. I update once a week, maybe sooner sometimes but in general that´s it. :)


	7. VI: Overland Siblings in Town

_A few years later, she spotted him from a distance, easily recognizing his face. The handsome young lad on his way of becoming a man was still the playful and mischievous boy she had first met. He was so relaxed, so... unchangeable, so carefree, so naive, so free! Looking at him, she couldn´t believe he´d ever grow up. She wished she hadn´t already. At least not that soon._

* * *

Jack walked away, his usual ever present smile gone from his face.

He and his family had arrived at the capital the day before in the late hours.

It had taken a whole day, from dawn to twilight, to go the distance between Burgess and the town, and upon arriving they had been too tired to explore and went straight to the inn, longing for a place to lay and rest until morning. Even Emma, who had slept on her mother's lap in a certain point in time was so KO that Jack had to carry her sack-of-potatoes-style to their room, their luggage braced by his other arm. He was so thankful that the room was on the ground floor! His mother had completely fretted about the amount of weight and how he was moving his sleepy small sister around. It took him all his tolerance to assure and convince her that he could handle the job – there was no way he was letting his gentle mother carry neither the heavy luggage nor the dead weight that Emma was.

They had come to enjoy themselves, visit family friends and also do small business. Plus, every citizen, specially those living in small isolated villages like Burgess, should visit their capital one day: it gave a whole new feeling to words like country and patriotism. People had a different conviction of what meant to belong to something big.

Albeit, this was actually the second time Jack came to capital, though he was too much of a baby to remember anything of his previous visit.

When he first heard of their travel, Jack almost immediately made a list in his mind of what he would be doing there, including who he would visit.

_\- We should look around for old man Martin! – he started to say while his mother and sister prepared their lunch – He does most of his business there…_

_\- Mr. Nilsen? He may be there indeed – answered his mother._

_\- And Martha and Johan? They should have already settled down there._

_\- Dear Martha and young Johan? – those two perked her interest more – Tha-No, sweetie, that´s too much – she interrupted herself to instruct Emma – Sure thing. I'd like to see how they´re doing._

_\- Who else…? – Jack wondered._

_Then his face lighted up._

_\- Anna and Elsa!_

_\- Who? – asked his mother in a slightly distracted tone._

_\- Those two sisters that came to visit a few years ago. The day I fell and bruised my chin in the hall because of a grumpy guy in uniform. _

_\- You're so clumsy, Jack – teased Emma, she wasn´t really paying attention but would never let such opportunity slide._

_\- Did you just say something Emma? – asked Jack, an expression of mock confusion on his face._

_Emma grinned before returning to her task._

_\- Nope, it was your imagination._

_\- Excuse me then – he replied, not even attempting to hide his own smile._

_\- Hmm… - began Jack's mother, pausing for a bit and entering in deep thought, seemingly unaware of the siblings' small exchange – The smallest one talked lots and the older one had platinum blonde hair?_

_\- Yep, that's them._

_\- Weren´t they princesses?_

_This caught Emma's attention._

_\- Princesses?_

_\- Seriously? – echoed Jack – I didn´t remember that._

_\- Jack has princess friends? – continued Emma in awe – I'd like to meet them!_

_Jack beamed._

_\- Lets then! They'll probably be the easiest to find. I mean, princesses are pretty important, right? Then everyone must know where they live._

_\- And fairytales say princesses live in really big palaces – added Emma enthusiastically, what she was doing forgotten, spreading her arms as she imagined how big could that be. Three times their house? Maybe even ten!_

_Jack nodded, his lips stretching even farther, as his face radiated eagerness and enthusiasm._

_\- Those must be easy to spot. It´ll be piece of cake! _

* * *

He hadn´t expected this.

Not just the enormous village to which Burgess would be like a tiny ant on a massive shoe.

Not just the large number of people, so diverse and of so many different ages.

Not just the sea, the blue breath-taking waves that he had loved at first sight and that extended to beyond his sight.

Not just the huge castle that was actually someone's home, and his childhood friends' home at that. It was a surprise, even knowing that they were princesses and such. That size was simply stunning.

No, what had really caught him off guard was something else: the closed gates. Once, he had heard the royal family had always been open and keen to host all kinds of people. Now it was like a quiet and tense closed fortress.

Well, he had been warned: earlier that morning he had met that grumpy guard from all the way back to his childhood days… Sebastian, was it? Not the most enjoyable meeting… He had told him the royal family was no longer the same and for him to not get his hopes up. The fellow didn´t seem too happy, but, judging from the uniform, he still served the monarchs.

Jack tried anyway, honestly not convinced of what the old guy said. Then this annoying fellow appeared and chased him and his sister away even after he tried to explain his reasons.

Jack sighed heavily.

He bet it would have been fun too, entering that tremendously big thing and meeting those two. They also had a lot of catching up to do. And they would have met a more grown up Emma and be older themselves…

\- What's wrong with that dude anyway!? – he complained upon remembering once again what had stood on his way, not realizing he had been talking out loud - Since when is it considered trespassing visiting a childhood friend?

\- Since that childhood friend is royalty, it seems – answered Emma, rolling her eyes.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts at that.

\- Ain't you clever, little miss?

He beamed and couldn´t help but ruffle her hair: she was so cute when acting all witty, specially since she barely reached his waist. He wondered if this was due to his personality rubbing off too much on her since sarcasm was actually more his thing. Emma was really just a sweet girl beneath that attitude. Still, it was hilarious seeing his little sister acting like him without even realizing.

She yelped and slipped sideways out of his touch.

\- Stop, Jack! – she said turning to him as she soothed her hair back to how it was – I don´t wanna my hair to become as messy as yours! – then she turned her back on him, arms crossed more pretending to be upset than actually feeling that way.

He lightly touched his locks.

\- Heh… It has always been like this. Mom, Bea, Lizzy and Martha have said they like ít. Stina likes to play with it when I pick her up. Tom once said it was kind of cool – he stopped on his tracks and looked around – Hmm, by the way, Em… Where are we going?

She huffed and turned to him, the stubborn act still on.

\- Going to Auntie Martha's place, of course! Geez Jack, sometimes you´re such an airhead!

_Now acting like mom, are we? _– he though stifling a laugh.

Emma, though, saw in his eyes that he was mocking her.

So, she did the most mature thing that crossed her mind.

She sticked her tongue out at him and then stomped away.

Jack smirked.

\- What was that? – he asked, suddenly grabbing Emma from behind and lifting her in the air.

Emma twisted her body to free herself from her brother's grip and protested, attempting to appear annoyed, but her giggles gave her away.

\- Stop, Jack! – she squealed and laughed as he spun her around.

Jack chuckled along and after awhile placed her on his shoulders.

Emma crossed her arms on top of his head and rested her chin on them.

They quieted down and Jack walked silently for a bit, both simply enjoying each other's presence while entering in deep thought.

At first, Jack kept wondering about the mysterious royal family but ended up deciding to leave the problem on hold since he couldn´t do a thing about that for now. So he simply walked through the unusual stone roads, concentrated on trying to find the right way while eyeing curiously the whole village in general.

Emma's mind wandered in more distant and vague thoughts, not entirely 'out of range' but also barely acknowledging what was happening around her. In a certain point in time, however, she remembered hearing a little boy somewhere asking to some other person if she or he could take him 'like the guy with the messy hair' was doing with 'that little girl'. Upon hearing the equally hazy answer of 'No way', she couldn´t help but smirk and think something along the lines 'That's right, my brother is the most awesome of all'. Emma felt very warm and proud inside and hugged her brother´s head without realizing, which lead to him commenting he couldn´t see a thing with her arms like that and loosening her grip when she didn´t answer.

Then her mind returned to thinking about her brother's princess friends and wondered how they were like. The information she managed to get from Jack was close to none and now her chances of meeting them in person had considerably dropped. She pouted. There seemed to be no way to satisfy her curiosity unless... And before Emma herself took notice, she started fantasizing what it would be like to live in a castle and have a magical fairytale like life.

Then, Emma opened her eyes, which she didn´t remember closing.

\- I wish I was a princess too – she whispered dreamily, absent-mindedly toying with Jack's hair.

Her brother woke from his marveling sightseeing and slightly turned his head to her.

\- Is that so? – Jack looked up to her round face above his – Well, you're my little princess – he nipped at her nose – No matter crown or castle.

She half-smiled.

\- I wished I had those though – insisted Emma, tugging at his shirt to let him know she wanted to come down.

\- Yes? Let´s see what we can do about that… - he started to say, as he kneeled to allow her to hop off - Hmm… Marry a prince? I bet you could snatch one when you're all grown up and pretty! I don´t know if I'd want a prince for you though… They sound spoiled and useless, never really having to work for anything in their lives.

\- Really? I heard they are actually pretty brave. And good-looking – said Emma, trying to picture her handsome prince in her head.

\- Alright, but he´ll have to be very kind too. And strong. And fun – demanded Jack, standing up again.

Emma's eyes widened in realization. She gave him a tender smile, her eyes bright and loving.

\- Then he'll have to be just like you, Jack!

He looked stunned at her and then let out a hearty laugh.

\- Yeah, I'd definitely approve that!

Emma beamed and skipped ahead, suddenly all energetic, humming a melody provided by her vivid imagination.

_See, you're just a sweet little girl that will grow up to be a sweet little lady._

Jack smiled.

_Well, grown up or not I'll always protect you, little sis._

Still radiating happiness, Emma suddenly turned around and added:

\- Well, like you Jack but minus the messy hair.

Then she proceeded with her little tune and light dancer-like steps.

* * *

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Anonymous Eskimo: Indeed. It took me a little more time than I was expecting but hope you like this chapter. I update weekly, sometimes sooner, never or very rarely later. Thank you for reading and reviewing :)

Guest: Thank you. I don´t know exactly how much time is 'soon' but I try hard to keep a week's time as deadline. I'll try too update sooner than this but make no promises - I like to write with quality after all. Thank you for the review and please keep reading :)


	8. VII: Growth, Duty and Travelling

Elsa used the nearest tree to support herself as her legs gave away under her shaking figure.

She confirmed for the umpteenth time that no one had followed her and then that there was nobody in the vicinities. She didn´t wish to be spotted much less watched.

She shifted her kneeling position to a sitting one against the tree's trunk, not bothering with the ground of earth, full of dirty leaves and partly covered with snow, that was directly beneath her delicate blue dress.

She couldn´t believe it.

She couldn´t believe she was out of her room, out of the castle, far from the capital in a journey through the countryside.

It was terrifying.

The heir princess felt that ticklish feeling, that overwhelming energy that slightly numbed her fingers and palms, the icy beast inside her trying to burst open the door of its cage.

She cooped her hands and brought them closer, her knees covering them from the world. Or perhaps shielding the world from them: the gates through which that beast was able to reach this realm and harm anyone it found near.

_Conceal, don´t feel, don´t let it show_ – she repeated ceaselessly.

Then, before her closed eyes, a memory played.

* * *

_Elsa was seated on her bed, comfortably laying against a set of pillows, wearing a purplish blue dress and having a book in hand._

_Then someone knocked at her white door with simple blue decorative shapes._

_For a moment she thought Anna had returned to her old days and, before she could suppress it, a feeling of hope and elation enveloped her heart. But then it was replaced with disappointment when she realized the knock was strict and sturdy and not the soft melodious one Anna used until a couple of years ago. _

I should know better _– the princess reprehended herself._

_Elsa immediately guessed who it was and her suspects were proved right when a deep fatherly voice was heard from the other side:_

_\- May I come in, darling? – asked King Agdar._

_Elsa was surprised. It had become rare for even her parents to come visit, at least not without prior notice. Not that she disliked it. Actually she counted the days every time they were out of the castle, yearning their parental presence and loving gaze. But then, she also felt more comfortable that they kept their distance... Such mixed feelings._

_\- Yes, father, you may… - Elsa closed the book she had been reading and shifted her legs to the side of the bed._

_The door was open slowly but steadily and her father stepped in._

_For a moment she expected to see her mother entering right after, but it didn´t happen and her father simply closed the door behind him. _

_She internally slapped herself for getting her hopes up once again. Her mother came very rarely indeed, even more than her father, but that was due to her own request. Queen Idun was too much prone to the touch and Elsa couldn´t allow anyone to come too near her. Not even her mother._

_She cast those sad thoughts aside and got up to receive her father._

_\- Good morning, Elsa – he greeted with a small warm smile_

_Elsa lightly bowed._

_\- Good morning, father._

_The king gestured to a small table some distance away. She answered with a nod and moved her hand in a delicate inviting way. _

_\- I've come to communicate something important – the ruler started, straight to the point as always, as both walked across the room in the direction of the small table – We are going on a tour._

_Elsa's eyes widened a bit at this, but other than that she remained expressionless. Her parents travelling was nothing unusual, even if it wasn´t as often as that. Her minimal surprised reaction came from the fact they had just recently arrived from one of their trips._

_\- All of us are – her father continued, sitting on the closest chair, and upon the puzzled look on Elsa's face he clarified – Our whole family._

_Elsa choked, her still slightly sleepy eyes shot up and she remained petrified on her feet._

_An eerie silence settled in the big room bathed by the light of late afternoon while Elsa digested the news._

_\- W-What? – she finally let out in a weak voice, flabbergasted._

_King Agdar sent her a serious look_

_\- Please sit, Elsa_

_The princess did as told, coming unnoticed to her that their roles of host and guest seemed to have somehow reversed._

_\- Father – Elsa started, recovering a bit from the shock but it was clear in her eyes she felt scared – I do not think I should come… it's too dangerous… Someone would get hurt – she fidgeted in her chair, her anxiety obvious._

_She couldn´t quite believe that her father really meant it._

_The king gestured with his left hand in a calming, reassuring way._

_\- Please listen carefully, my dear._

_Elsa regained as much of her composure as possible and limited herself to paying attention._

_\- Ten years ago, our people were really surprised when the gates were closed without any clear explanation. They have gotten used to it, yes. They have lived, and keep living, happy and prosperous lives, yes. They still see their king and queen from time to time, yes. But in the end they still find our situation a bit unsettling. They have not laid eyes on either of the princesses for years, they find it weird the constantly closed windows and the lack of staff, feel a bit betrayed at the thought of not being allowed in… - he sighed heavily – As much as it pains me to say this, the essential trust between royal family and the people has been slowly dented in this last years. The younger ones, specially, feel dubious and unattached. Rumors are circling around, yet to reveal themselves harmful, but still dangerous… _

_Her father paused as if thinking how to better approach what he had to say next._

_\- We both know the reasons behind all this… And we know how justifiable and unavoidable it is – she couldn´t help but lower her gaze in guilt – But, Elsa, – she slowly looked up – you're almost a sixteen years old lady. In a few years, you'll be old enough to be their queen. I__t will happen one day, even if it takes a long time. We can´t afford to have the people considering their ruler unreliable. For their sake and for yours as well._

_Elsa nodded slightly, still not understanding the connection between what her father was saying and the announcement he made moments before._

_\- We have to show them that we have not changed, that they can trust us._

_Elsa squeezed her hands at that, since it was difficult to remain trustworthy when you´re hiding that big a secret._

_\- The people have to see you, Elsa. You and Anna, all of us. They have to see us as a family, as people. Right now both of you are just names for most of them. We have to show them otherwise._

_\- H-How? – she asked, her voice trembling and fear tugging at her heart as she started to realize the implications of what her father was saying._

_The king unconsciously spoke more softly, almost as if trying to avoid startling a frighten baby deer. _

_\- Do you remember that journey some years ago? Both you and Anna were so young then. We visited every village, no matter how small, that are part of Arendelle. That journey is actually a ritual, a tradition that repeats itself every ten years, and will serve well our purpose to repair and strengthen the faith our people have in us._

_All the villages? Every little village? How many was that? How far was that? How many people? Families? Would she… be surrounded by people? Little children? Little gleeful girls with strawberry–blonde hair asking her to 'do the magic'?! Anna… Travelling right next to Anna for days… Oh, for Arendelle's sake, no… no, no please…_

_Elsa felt panic growing within her._

_\- But father, it´s dangerous! I c-can´t! What if I can´t control it? What if I can´t conceal? What if someone gets hurt? What if Anna gets hurt?! And i-if they find out-_

_Her father stood up suddenly, almost making his chair fall down._

_\- Elsa!_

_The scared girl snapped out of it and looked up to her father._

_She noticed that his breath was visible and realized the temperature in her room had dropped several degrees._

_\- I-I'm sorry – she said standing up and taking a step back._

_King Agdar walked in her direction but she just tottered away in distress._

_She ended up hugging her knees with her back against the nearest wall._

_\- Calm down, Elsa - he said in a tranquilizing tone - The gloves are working, see? It just became a little colder._

_She nodded hesitantly, relief slowly replacing fear._

_After several minutes, her father crouched in front of her, however keeping a certain distance._

_\- It's fine, Elsa. – he said in a soothing voice - Everything is alright. We won´t ask too much of you. I wouldn´t even suggest this if I didn´t find it necessary… We know you can do it. You´ll just have to greet and talk to some people. We'll give you as much space and time as you need. It will be fine._

_She nodded in understanding._

_She had to confront this challenge. She had to do this for the sake of her kingdom. She couldn´t avoid people forever, not as much as she was used to. In the end she wouldn´t be able to rule from her bedroom, right? Though, even the idea of ruling kind of frightened her. The heir princess knew she probably wouldn´t have to worry about it for several years, but… _

_Elsa shove those thoughts aside. It didn´t matter, she had to do her duty, always, for everyone´s sake. _

Besides, these gloves work_ \- she comforted herself._

_She let out a soft sigh as she allowed calmness to engulf her._

_\- Very well, father. I also think this is for the best._

_Her father smiled, a hint of pride in his eyes._

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes, her anxiety reduced to nearly nothing, replaced by a calm state she had come to master.

She slowly stood up and dusted off her dress the best she could. Fortunately it turned out to be nearly spotless, though a little dirt and wet could be found here and there because of the snow and leaves she had sat on.

The princess mentally readied herself and then started walking back, her figure steady and regal, dignity emanating of her.

She arrived to the stationed carriages in this poised state of hers, like if she hadn´t left rather suddenly some minutes before.

Elsa took notice of the relieved reactions every person who spotted her shared, which was no wonder since this was actually the fourth time that day she had asked for them to stop and disappeared through the woods.

She felt sorry for worrying them, but couldn´t help it. She needed those minutes of solitude in the forest, away from all of them, with no one near that could be hurt…

Queen Idun approached her:

\- Are you alright, Elsa? – she asked, concern evident in her eyes.

The daughter smiled, hiding her anxiety well, though her shoulders remained slightly tense:

\- Yes, do not worry, mother.

\- There is no need to rush - the queen insisted, more assured with her daughter's reply but far from being at ease - You can take your time with your walk…

She struggled to keep the act.

\- Thank you, mother, but I´m well now. I just needed a little time for myself.

The queen sent her a gentle smile, her eyes loving. However, a more observant person would realize other feelings displayed on them. Feelings like sadness, helplessness, understanding, regret and affectionate pride. Unknown to Elsa, her mother could see more than she let on, but knew better than to pry on her reserved child.

They left shortly after Elsa´s arrival, the king and queen on the front car with their youngest daughter, as the elder sister was on the one in the back of their travelling row by herself. While the front carriage was open to direct sun light and fresh air, Elsa's was an enclosed coach with drawn curtains.

Going ahead were a pair of royal guards on their respective brown horses, right after, the carriage that carried the royal couple and the younger princess, then Elsa's coach, followed closely by another pair of mounted guards. Four other guards accompanied them, two of them leading each a carriage and the other two seated in the back of Elsa's.

Elsa sighted, feeling more relaxed inside that 'luxurious moving box', as she thought of it, than out in the open with people all around her. She knew an additional carriage was just extra trouble, but she was also certain she wouldn´t have been able to handle being on the back of a living breathing horse that she could accidently hurt, much less sharing a small carriage with the people she loved most…

Anna had remained distant those last four days. Not that it was very different from the usual, but it had a different impact when there was actually seeing and being seen.

Elsa understood very well... Her little sister was uncomfortable with her, didn´t know how to deal with their situation… feared Elsa´s reaction would she dare to approach... and maybe she even had come to despise the older sister…

Elsa felt her eyes water but quickly took hold of these untamed feelings.

\- Where are we heading? – she asked between the curtains and through the glassless window at her left, wishing to deviate her thoughts.

The elder princess was answered by the guard leading the pair of gray horses pulling her carriage:

\- We'll be camping in a few hours, Your Highness, and should be arriving the next village tomorrow morning.

Elsa frowned, knowing they were supposed to have been there already. She concluded with regret she was the reason they were so behind schedule. They were late beyond even the delays expected with the early arrival of Winter – taking more time in each village, slippery ground, difficulty in preparing campsite, horses having more tendency to slower their pace… Truthfully, if not for her father's stubbornness and insistence of the urgency of realizing this journey, they would have postponed it a few months.

Fortunately, Winter had yet to arrive in full force, though already showing signs of its presence a little everywhere in the kingdom. It was more pronounced in the interior terrains than near the coast, but even there, most of the time only a thin layer of soft snow covered the ground. Oh, and it was colder. Not much, though, she had heard one of the guards comment. Well, not that it would have bothered her anyway.

\- The next one… Which one is it? – she asked, her curiosity minimal but having figured it would be best to know.

\- Burgess! – the guard answered above a sudden gust of wind.

* * *

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews

About this Story:

First, I didn´t invent the names of Elsa and Anna's parents, they were given by the creators of Frozen

Second, the gloves. In chapter V: Childhood Isn´t Coming Back, Elsa's gloves didn´t work. No one asked about it, but I figured I really had to explain this one.

So, why would they work in the first place? They are just gloves, pieces of cloth. The answer I came up with is rather obvious: it´s a psychological thing. Have you ever seen the movie Dumbo? The thing about just being able to fly with the magical feather? Well, Elsa believes the gloves allow her to control her powers, to conceal them. And because of this belief she manages to remain calm and confident that nothing will happen as long as she has them, and nothing happens

She lost control because seeing and recognizing Jack and then watch him leaving was too much of a shock. She had an 'emotional outburst'. It impacted her enough to make her momentarily forget she had powers and gloves that acted as a barrier. She forgot, so they didn´t work

In this chapter she has other gloves. The reason is simply that she was kept in the ilusion. She somehow was convinced and convinced herself that these gloves are different and actually work

If you wish for me to go into deeper detail just write me

Third, in case you don´t know, the 'coach' up there means 'a large, horse-drawn, four-wheeled carriage, usually enclosed'

Fourth, This one is about Elsa´s socializing skills.

Based on the movie, we can conclude Elsa remained in her room and had no contact with no one besides her parents, and after they died not even that. But then, that's just what they imply. I mean, i don´t doubt that that would be the case most of the time, but how could she be so relaxed and natural at the ball if she didn´t develope any socializing skills? Plus to a ruler negotiations and meetings are essential, and at least as a future one she had to learn somewhere, sometime. My conclusion is that Elsa had a few experiences outside of her room, even if few. It makes sense that those wouldn´t appear in the movie as it adds drama and it isn´t necessary to the plot

Elsa would, by all means, avoid getting out of her room, at least during a certain time/phase. She would only be convinced at a certain age when she considered the future and recognized that it was the best, when her fear didn´t blind her enough for her to take an irrational attitude

Please bear in mind these are just my own theories and perspective of things in which this story is based, other people can have other equally reasonable points of view

* * *

Guest: I don´t want to spoil it for you, but I guess you've realized with this chapter that it's not far from happening... Thank you for the review :)

LOL: That's something incredible to read. I'm glad you like it so much. I hope you´ll keep loving it. Thank you and please keep reading :)

Anonymous Eskimo: You got that right. I'm happy you´re liking it. Thank you for reviewing and reading :)


	9. VIII: The Start

\- Oh, but you´re such a beautiful young lady! – boasted a small middle-aged woman for the third time, an incomprehensible pride and delight in her voice – Such a fine princess!

Elsa just smiled awkwardly in response and thanked her yet again, not knowing what else she could do.

But this just caused the woman's smile to widen.

\- And polite too! Look at this! – she gestured to the people around her, including the royal couple, clearly excited.

Elsa glanced in her parents' direction, mentally pleading for them to somehow help her out of that situation. However, they remained silent and all-smiles, their eyes loving and oblivious to her predicament.

\- Beata, darling, please settle down. It's not worth such a fuss… - said the mayor in an attempt to calm down his wife.

Beata glared at him.

\- WHAT, Anton?! Can´t you see how wonderful this is!? Can´t you see how lucky we are!?

The woman proceeded with her rambling, which alternated between complimenting the princess, congratulating the royal couple and reasoning with – though it somehow seemed more like scolding – her husband.

Elsa was quite troubled. She had gained some proficiency in the area of greeting and talking politely with a smile – a small one – on her face with the numerous visits to villages where she had the opportunity to develop and practice such skills. However, even considering some more enthusiastic and cheerful people she had met along the way, this ma'am was clearly on a whole other level of troubling jolliness.

The royal family had arrived half an hour ago, a few hours after the rise of the sun. The majority of the village was quickly assembled in what was there nearest to be considered a square, and the royals formally presented themselves, clapping and cheering following. The king made a simple short speech and shook hands with the village´s mayor after the middle-aged ruff man had bowed to signal his respect. This always happened in each village, with slight – and sometimes larger - variations as there was no strict script to follow, but the principle at the core remained the same.

After this initial official greeting, most of the ones present – a few dozens of people – hurriedly excused themselves and retreated due to having 'arrangements' to complete. Things like making sure that everything would be at its best, presentable and clean, including the earth streets – as much as possible -, or that they had the best dishes with their best ingredients ready to be served when needed. But, if one were to study the matter one would come to the conclusion that half of these preparations were actually people burnishing their houses, and changing to their best clothes – which frankly speaking were generally nothing special -, or, most commonly, verifying if a particular item, one that aroused pride in the owner, was ready to be displayed to the royalty visitors and polishing it over and over.

As usual, Anna had disappeared somewhere around this time, but was left to be, not as much pressure and expectations on her as on the heir princess, and, as usual, Elsa and her parents resumed to conversing with the mayor and his family and few others, normally elder more respected ones, that approached them. And then was when the mayor's wife cam-

Beata suddenly closed in on Elsa, waking her from her momentary reverie.

\- Don´t you wish we had had a daughter like this, Anton? – said Beata kind of dreamily, an elder voice chuckling and agreeing from somewhere behind her.

Elsa's smile had wavered at the sudden proximity, her body tensed and she had to apply a lot of self-control to at the least not step back, or worse: run. However, she wasn´t able to regain her composure until Beata finally stepped back and diverted her attention to the only village woman there besides herself. Actually, it had only been for a second, and she hoped no one had noticed, but Elsa was sensitive like that. Though in any person's eyes Beata wouldn´t have done anything wrong, Elsa's private zone was larger than the average one, she always needed more space between her and other people. And, as regrettable as it was, such a simple unharmful transgression was enough to unsettle her.

Elsa felt that ever-present feeling that she had managed to keep at bay during the whole conversation intensify and subconsciously tightened her hands even harder and brought them to her chest, her shoulders tensing even more.

She glanced repeatedly at her parents, this time in a more insecure and anxious way, her blue eyes telling more than even words possibly could.

Her mother was the first to notice, quickly followed by her husband. Both of them sent her their own glances transmitting their worry, acknowledgment and reassurance.

\- Pardon me, Mrs. Beata – started the king – Our daughter is in need of a bit of solitude, a good walk in this fresh morning air…

The bubbly woman instantly quieted down and blinked, taking a look at the princess before giving a serious nod.

\- Very well, very well. Please go enjoy a walk, princess Elsa. I'm sure that you'll find in our humble land the peace you so much deserve.

Elsa was surprised with the acceptance and understanding from the mayor's wife. Normally, people needed further explanation, and she was actually expecting her to be harder to convince.

\- Please do – supported the mayor after a second of staring at his wife with a baffled expression.

Then, Elsa excused herself, and calmly walked away.

Calmly even with her insides screaming she needed to be alone.

Now.

The crown princess tried to appear nonchalant and relaxed as she entered the forest, as she knew she was still on sight, and only dared to quicken her pace when already well into the woods, taking a bit of comfort from the tall evergreen trees and the shielding canopy they formed.

She walked aimlessly, feeling shaken up, her heart restless, full of afflicted feelings, her conscience barely taking notice of the route she was tracing.

Then, without warning, she stumbled across a clearing with a lake. Her mind skidded to a halt as her eyes looked at the view before her in wonder.

Beautiful purely white snow covered completely the ground here, shining brightly under the morning sun like a layer of soft crystals. The lake was a small one but the perfection of the thin clear ice covering it and the blue hues from the nearly still water bellow that shined across it, captivated and fascinated her. Large trees, larger and thicker than any other she crossed along the way, surrounded the stunning lake giving the place an air of ancient magic sanctuary.

She slowly walked a few steps forward, her eyes still taking in the beauty around her, and then seated on a root her size and leaned against its trunk, snow cushioning her back and bottom. If she stretched her leg she would be able to touch the surface of the slightly frozen water. Breathing deeply, she found the air that entered her lungs as fresh and delightful as the view.

A unique peace flew through her mind, wiping away all kind of disturbing thoughts.

She felt… she knew this place was special.

Then, after a few seconds of soothing silence, she felt some of those thoughts that had been pushed to the back of her mind making their way to her conscience once again. She tried to keep them away, but to no avail.

Absent mindedly, her gloved fingers brushed the soft snow in a gap beside her, somehow finding some reassurance in it.

She didn´t initially remember the name, and wouldn´t dare ask her father, but the guard's answer the day before had made a bell ring in her head.

She was in Burgess. The village from which came most of her few memorable childhood memories. The village that had tormented her thoughts from the moment she realized she would be visiting _all _of Arendelle. The village where _he _lived…

She breathed out in distress.

_Jack…_

* * *

\- You're mine! – declared the teenage boy in a creepy voice, an evil smirk on his face.

He rushed forward and attempted to grab the unsuspecting white hare on a scarce pile of brown leaves. However, at the last second, the small furry animal turned and jumped over his leaned head, Jack's hands clasping together with only air between.

\- You…! – Jack grumbled, picking himself up from the ground and turning in time to see the hare escaping behind a bush just a few steps away.

Before he could move again though, the hare returned from the way it had disappeared and stopped near the bush, looking right at Jack.

He let out a humph before his smirk returned.

\- Challenge accepted, you annoying pile of fur!

And as he takes the first step of a frenzy run, the hare hops away from his sight.

Jack chases it, feeling light, the wind blowing his way, thus pushing and aiding him in his pursue, his feet meeting the earth in an addicting fast rhythm as his strong legs urge him faster, his eyes focused on his white prey as his smirk becomes larger by the second. Then an idea crosses his mind and he mindlessly shouts to the mammal:

\- You know, you'd be the perfect souvenir for my little sister!

As if on cue, the hare makes a sharp turn to the right, disappearing from sight.

Jack quickly understood that at that speed and with such a wet snow-covered ground he wouldn´t be able to neither turn nor stop in time to continue pursuing the hare without crashing somewhere. So, taking advantage of his momentum, he waited until he was close enough to the corner and then reached out his hand to that last trunk and used it to go around the turn without losing speed or balance.

He laughed in triumph, his eyes focused on the fast hopping animal.

\- Try again! – he roared, very pleased with himself, the adrenaline increasing his enthusiasm.

Right then, the hare jumped over a large unavoidable fallen trunk, an incredible feat to a creature of that size, however…

Jack jumped over it with no effort needed from his long legs.

\- How disappointing – he censured, a grin adorning his face.

The next second, this tiny clearing appeared before them, the hare crossed it swiftly, Jack – surprisingly - closing in. But something stood in the poor animal's path of returning to the forest: twin trunks, very thick ones whose roots were large and tall enough that it made it impossible for such a small creature, even though such an agile hare, to jump over.

\- No way out, souvenir! – Jack smiled victoriously after coming to a halt, crouching and distancing more his legs from each other to cover more ground

Once again, he went forward to grab the animal, this time making sure his head was too high to be jumped over.

With truly no way out, the hare resorted to his last defense mechanism:

\- Ah…!

Jack immediately recovered his bitten hand and stepped back in reflex.

\- That was mean, souvenir!

Taking advantage of this, the hare diverted from Jack.

\- No, you don´t!

Then he slipped on particularly slippery ground, and started to fall backwards. His arms clumsily tried to restore his balance, but it was to no avail and Jack fell hard on his back, not bumping his head by a hair... literally.

\- Ouch! – he grunted, dropping his head on the ground and grimacing at a pain more pronounced on his right shoulder and bottom.

He glanced over in the rabbit's direction in time to see him jumping away and out of sight.

Jack pouted, though more disappointed that the game had ended than actually upset at losing it, and simply laid there, waiting for the pain to ease.

But a moment later, he felt a sudden unfamiliar weight on him and opened his eyes to find himself nose to nose with his white conqueror.

\- What, came here to boast? – he mumbled, feeling curious.

Ignoring his question, the hare approached him slowly, almost shyly, and nudged his shin in an unmistakably affectionate way.

Jack grinned in surprise.

\- What's with the change in attitude?

In response, Jack lifted a hand and stroked Souvenir's furry back. His brown eyes met black and he observed the other's whiskers and the black tips of his long ears. Souvenir seemed to be studying him too. At that distance, he noticed something he had missed before: an unusual grey spot at the base of the neck. He meant to touch it, but the hare decided to hop off then.

\- Hey! – Jack called, startled.

The hare jumped away and then came back, running around him in a taunting way.

\- You're quite the temperamental one, ain´t ya?

Jack got up, taking his time since his shoulder was still throbbing. As soon as he was on his feet, though, Souvenir went for the trees again, but lingered for a bit on sight before disappearing. And then he came back and didn´t run off until Jack caught up. This went on for awhile, Souvenir going on and off, waiting for Jack to follow and not staying out of sight for long. This made Jack wonder if the animal was actually leading him somewhere. The adrenaline had run out and he the ache from his fall hadn´t faded completely so he didn´t bother to run, simply taking fast steps.

After a few minutes of this, Jack found himself stumbling against a very awkward and sad scene that made his heart sting.

Souvenir was tenderly nudging an unmoving equally white hare. One of its front legs was bent in an awkward angle, metal teeth having dug through the flesh and broke bone.

Jack forced himself to take the last five steps that separated him and the pair, crouched and stared at the victim.

\- …your friend? – he noticed it was female – …mate?

Slowly, so to not alert Souvenir, he placed his hand on the chest. As expected, he didn´t feel a thing. The body was still warm so it hadn´t dead long ago. And it hadn´t been a painless death. But somehow, he was thankful he hadn´t to relieve it from the suffering.

Souvenir looked up, seeming to be silently accusing him.

\- Sorry, buddy… You see, us humans need to… feed ourselves to survive… My village specially really needs the hunting… - but the hare wasn´t convinced – I hate it too, you know. Taking lives… any life. But it's just how things are. Like a squirrel collects nuts and a mole lives underground. It's… nature.

He shook away his blurry gaze as he came back to himself.

\- Pff… Here I am, talking my mind to what I'd normally call dinner… What would Tom say? And Roald…?

Jack pictured his friend in his head looking at him, 'no comment' sprawled on his otherwise expressionless face. He chuckled.

\- Forgive the ranting, little guy. It's just that I don´t get to speak my mind very often – he stood up and gently picked the body of the dead animal – By the way, I'd go back the way we came if I were you: I still have to collect about six traps up ahead.

He looked at the hare who had edged away after Jack picked the carcass and was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

\- Bye, Souvenir… stay out of trouble – and he walked away.

_Emma's souvenir, wasn´t it?_, he thought as he remembered why he called him that in the first place.

A smirk stretched his lips as an idea came across his mind.

_I'm so going to tease you, little sister._

And he set off to finish his unpleasant task.

* * *

\- Feeling nostalgic, princess?

Anna stopped abruptly in the middle of her wandering, looking around at the familiar place and waving at random people she thought she recognized.

\- Hm? – she grinned at the old man that had called her, an unspoken question on her face.

The old man laughed.

\- You do know me. At least you knew… My how much have you grown! I'm Martin Nilsen. But call me Martin if you wish so, which I confess I'd like better.

Anna giggled.

\- Martin shall it be then.

\- Will Your Highness be staying for long?

\- Anna, please. No, though I wish we were. Burgess is the most memorable village I went through ten years ago. Anyways… - she looked at him with barely contained curiosity boiling fervently inside her – How have things changed? I don´t remember that much but I remember Jack – very funny boy - and his baby sister – this cute little thing - and their mother and this big scary lady that chased Jack around to feed him to wolves – thought I don´t really think that was it anymore… I mean, no one in their right mind would boast around their crime, right? But she still was very dangerous… Not that I think that she was really murderous I just… - she stuttered and flushed when she realized she was rambling – Anyways – she coughed lightly, inefficiently hiding her embarrassment – If you could tell me…?

Martin's seemed to twinkle in amusement.

\- Things haven´t changed that much, I'd say. The village grew a bit, babies were born, children grew up, people married, a cemetery was created… But specifics is something you'd like to ask someone who actually lives full time here. The Overlands themselves went through some things, but are all healthy and happy. Specially Jack. Don´t know how you remember him, but for a seventeen young man, the boy doesn´t seem to be losing his spark anytime soon.

_He's seventeen?_, she repeated in the back of her mind.

\- His spark? – Anna asked, eager for information and details.

Martin nodded.

\- His vitality, his…

Suddenly, Anna heard a voice from behind her saying:

\- Who are you? I don´t know you…

She turned around and found a little girl with straight brown hair staring at her.

The girl's eyes widened, something similar to recognition flickering in them.

\- Princess Anna?

* * *

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews

In case you´re wondering: no, I'm not giving up on this story. I stated quite clearly in my profile that I'm not leaving any stories I publish here unfinished.

What happened? Lots. Mixed with a writer's block (took me two months to finish writing this - don´t worry the next ones are coming out nicely) I deeply apologize for the time it took and I'm very thankful to those who waited so long but will still read and review anyways.

This chapter is, as the name says, 'the start' so don´t worry if you find it a bit uneventful. Also, it has a lot of necessary messages, specially the 'hare hunt'

My OCs are necessary for the plot but if you find hard to keep up with them, write me and I'll make a list

* * *

MJK: Thanks :) Sorry for not updating soon but now I'm back and won´t make you wait so long again. At this point in the story, Jack is seventeen (nearly eighteen) and Elsa is fifteen but almost sixteen. Please keep reading :)

girl345: I've updated :) Glad you like it. You know, your review helped me overcome my writer's block. Thanks for the review :)


	10. IX: Reunion, Campsite and Wondering

Anna looked at the girl in front of her and smiled warmly.

\- Yes… And you are…?

\- Emma – she answered, clearly excited – Emma Overland. My brother said we met when I was a baby…

\- Your brother? When you were a baby? – then her eyes widened – It can´t be…! Little baby Emma, Jack's sister!?

The girl grinned widely.

\- So it's true. I was starting to think Jack made that up! – she giggled – Though I'm no longer a baby-

That's when Anna's emotions went overboard and she forgot any self-restraint.

\- You're sooooo cute! – she shrieked, enveloping Emma's smaller body with thin arms but a strong grip.

Emma's eyes bulged and she remained frozen, too surprised to answer in any other way.

\- I can´t believe it…! You were this adorable tiny rosy thing – though you're still adorable! What about becoming my younger sister? I'd be like… the older sister you never had!

\- Really? – Emma squealed in delight, recovered from the sudden outburst – That'd be so amazing! And I'd be like… half-princess!

\- Princess Emma! – said Anna, easily mirroring the other girl's enthusiasm – You'd be such a cute princess!

\- Thanks! – she answered, her cheeks red with glee – Wait 'till my brother hears this! I've always wanted to be a princess! To have nice dresses, live in a castle and have a fairytale like life.

Anna sobered abruptly at this.

\- You know, it's not that great… - she mumbled.

Emma stopped in her tracks at this other unexpected reaction and change of behavior. But she didn´t have time to think about it as Anna's face lightened up the second after:

\- Oh-oh!, we could marry princes brothers! Then we'd really be family!

\- Prince? You mean like, tall and handsome and kind?

\- Yes! And charming and brave!

\- And funny?

Anna paused for a second, surprised.

\- Well, yes. I guess that's important too. It's always nice to have a good laugh!

Emma beamed.

\- Right? Jack said so too!

\- He said that?

\- Yeah, and since he's the funniest guy in the world and all that other stuff, I said that my prince will have to be just like him!

\- Aww! So sweet!

Anna felt like hugging the girl again, more so when she blushed, embarrassed, and probably would have done it if Emma's expression hadn't turned into a sad one the moment after.

Anna looked, worried, at her:

\- What's w-

\- I miss him – the little girl was looking at the ground gloomily – I haven´t seen him in weeks.

\- What?! He's not here?

For a moment the young princess was afraid Emma would start crying, but then she perked up before Anna could try to comfort her.

\- But! He's coming back today! – the girl jumped in her place, suddenly excited and optimistic – Well… probably. But mother said there was a big chance it would be today! I mean, you're here after all! – and then she went quiet – Now that I think about it, they probably don´t know…

Anna quickly took this opportunity to ask her, as she wasn´t getting a thing:

\- They who? Sorry, I don´t understand what you´re talking about… What has Jack been doing the last few weeks?

Emma gave her a confused look.

\- Hm? Hunting – she answered, in a 'isn´t it obvious?' tone.

Anna's mouth dropped open.

\- Hunting? Hunting as _hunting_?

\- Well, yeah, of course. What else could it be?

\- I don´t know… but, well, I mean… _Jack _hunting?

She couldn´t imagine the boy, her childhood friend, putting an end to lives. Even if just animal lives and only to sustain his family. She tried to picture it, but the fierce, cold tall man that came to mind wouldn´t fit with the warm, cheerful and mischievous image she had of Jack. Could he have changed that much? Or was this only a prejudice of hers?

\- How old is he again…? Seventeen, wasn´t it?

Emma nodded enthusiastically.

\- Yep, almost eighteen! – she said with pride in her voice – Already grown up!

A light cough was heard, and both of them turned their heads to find Martin looking at them with an amused look. Anna flushed with embarrassment, realizing she had left the kind man hanging and completely forgotten him. Emma beamed at him in greeting, unaware of Anna's awkward situation.

\- I hate to interrupt, but I must ask: miss Emma, weren´t you heading somewhere?

Emma's eyes widened and she slapped her forehead.

\- Right! I was going to help aunt Kaia with lunch! – she turned to Anna – Your lunch! Thanks for the reminder, uncle Martin!

Martin nodded in acknowledgement of her gratitude and Emma started to skip away, but stopped and looked at Anna hopefully:

\- Please come with me, princess Anna!

She smiled:

\- Right behind you, _princess_ Emma!

\- Later, uncle Martin!

\- Bye, bye! – bade Anna farewell, forgetting her offense and smiling openly.

And Martin was left chuckling with himself, wondering like all old men must.

* * *

He stepped into the clearing.

The other seven were quickly packing up, with the efficiency of people that knew what they were doing and were used to work with each other.

He was feeling quite pleased, despite the distasteful task he had to do so early in the morning, since he had a little fun in mind to look forward to... Plus he'd be back that same day...

\- What're ya smirking about, boy?

His lips stretched even farther.

\- Oh, just the usual.

Edvin let out a hearty laugh.

\- For Arendelle's sake, I swear you never stop grinning! But that's it, that's it, lad! Life is joy! – the man laughed again and patted his shoulder before returning to his task of putting out the campfire, chuckling good-naturedly all the way.

\- Welcome back. How many did you get? – asked Orjan, all business.

\- Four – Jack answered, handing him two large bags made of deer skin – and a fox.

\- As expected – he said, nodding and peaking into each bag – Get ready, we're leaving in five minutes.

And as he turned and walked away, another one of Jack's companions seemed to materialize next to him. He wasn't startled simply out of habit.

\- What took you so long? – asked Roald in his quiet voice.

Jack smirked.

\- You know, just making new friends out of living prey, nothing new...

Roald looked at him deadpanned.

Then he sighed and mumbled:

\- I'm not commenting.

Jack chuckled, greatly amused at his friend's typical reaction.

\- So, back from picking up cute little bunnies, Jacky? – came a voice to their side. Bard's voice.

Roald glanced disapprovingly at him and Jack's smile faded, replaced by an unpleased frown.

\- Hi, Bard.

\- Hi, _Jokul_. Did you have trouble catching those _dead_ furry small fry? I hear they're quite slippery. Not that I would know much about it, since true hunters like me prefer living large prey.

Jack suddenly grinned.

\- Like bears?

Bard's wicked smirk disappeared immediately and he went quiet. He glanced around and then glared daggers at Jack, but turned his back to them without saying anything else.

Jack glanced in Roald's direction and saw his confused frown, but, as expected, his friend said nothing about the episode, just:

\- But… a pity… you're quite skilled with the bow… excellent aim and sight…

Jack shrugged at that.

\- I'll do what I need to do, but if I can avoid it, I will – he said, petting absent-mindedly Thor, a hairy middle-aged gray half-lurcher belonging to Roald's stepfather, that had been jumping around him for some time, clearly asking for pampering.

He was about to go lay the recollected traps on a corner of one of their two wagons, when Bard's booming voice reached him clearly from twenty steps away:

\- I bet you're father would've been proud!

Having been caught out of guard, Jack tensed, a mix of emotions going through his expressive eyes.

_He is_, he thought, but for some reason, couldn´t say it out loud.

* * *

She didn't understand.

She didn't understand anything.

This unfair world, other people, herself...

And her feelings for a certain childhood friend.

And she didn't know what to do about it.

Normally she wouldn't think about any of this, it was better to not feel in the first place after all, but there was too much to ignore. Too much anxiety, too much sorrow, too much fear. And too much of an undefined warmth pulsing softly in her chest.

And this warmth was what confused her most.

Elsa was used to all the other feelings, too used to in fact, but this warmth was something new to her. It was similar to what she felt when reading a particularly nice book, when she found something curious or ate a rare piece of chocolate, but not quite the same. For one, it was stronger, like the tentative hope that rose in her every time Anna had knocked at her door and that she repeatedly attempted to snuff out without great success.

She sighed. It's not like she had any left now…

Then she remembered something very much similar having happened with Jack.

That's right... Four years ago she had seen him. But he hadn't seen her. And it ended with another loss of control, gloves on and everything.

She brought her hands close to her chest.

_But these work_, she reassured herself, _and will always... It doesn't matter if I'm seeing him again... If I'm seeing him again..._

She was, wasn't she? There was no way to avoid it... He lived here after all... Oh, for Arendelle, he was so close...

And she was so scared... She was so scared at the idea of meeting him and yet, when she thought about it, the warmth seemed to intensify...

She wished it. She didn't know why but it was the truth: despite all the fear, she wished to meet him again.

It really didn't make sense, so she breathed out and decided to be rational.

He was a boy she met in her childhood. She saw him six years later but that was it. Now he was a young man, having followed his father in his business with a simple life, probably having forgotten about her and maybe even started a family of his own... She was nothing to him... and he was nothing to her. Perhaps childhood friends, but that was barely different. Now she might see him, but that won't mean anything. They might exchange pleasantries, but it'll stop at that. And like everyone else, she will keep him out and at a safe distance. And that's it. End of story.

... but if that was it, why wasn't she ready to go? Why wasn't she able to get up with her mind set? Why was she so divided, so indecisive? Why didn't all those feelings and thoughts get brushed aside? Why did she suddenly feel so sad? Why it all? And why for _him_?

She knew she had to leave soon: there was an arranged lunch with the mayor, his family and few other attendants. It was unthinkable to not attend. Elsa was the heir princess after all.

Without realizing, she bit her lip.

But she was missing her usual assurance of having an important task to complete the sooner the better. And it came back to him. She felt she was going on circles. But the truth was that she had no assurance this time due to the fear of meeting him.

_Such a coward..._

The self-scolding, the confusion, the memories, the conflicting feelings, the rationalizing, the sadness, the unanswered questions, her task, her lack of assurance and courage... She was truly going on circles.

And then she decided it was better to ditch it all and simply go back to the village. But even that was part of the cycle as she wasn't able do so.

Suddenly, she felt something soft and warm brush lightly against her fingers. Breaking from her trance, she found to her surprise a white rabbit - hare actually, she corrected herself - standing on a smaller root next to hers where she had lowered her left gloved hand sometime while deep in thought.

Elsa smiled slightly. She had seen one just once and years ago! Without thinking, she raised a cautious finger and tickled the side of the hare. It was nonresponsive about it, and just kept looking up at her with its dark eyes. She felt encouraged to continue and proceeded with stroking it.

\- Are you a quiet one, then? - she whispered.

It was strange to be in the company of a moving, breathing creature and still feel so at ease. For once, it didn't go through Elsa's mind the thought of being putting another being in danger. Perhaps because the hare didn't seem to feel threatened... What's certain is that she felt like a little child that just discovered something new and special, with the spirit full of innocent wonder.

And just like that, new thoughts came to her.

Was she complicating things? What was she waiting for?

\- Perhaps for you, my little companion - she said while gently poking an unusual gray spot the hare had near its neck.

Then, as if suddenly hit by a wave of confidence, Elsa stood up.

\- Goodbye, my friend. Safe paths for you.

She let her gaze travel along her newfound sanctuary, made a quick decision of returning and left.

* * *

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

girl867: Thanks :) I'm sorry that my 'soon' isn´t really that early but I hope the quality makes up for it

kittydoll: Thanks for telling me :) It´s always nice to know people like what we work hard on. I can´t update much faster than I do now, but in the next holidays I'll update more (and yes, I'm saying this is long enough to reach the holidays, in case you didn´t think so)


	11. X: Lunch

Elsa walked swiftly and elegantly through the only street of Burgess. Thankfully, she didn't have to worry about her dresses getting dirty by scraping the earthy ground: all the ones she had brought, including the one she was wearing, were purposefully around a foot shorter than usual specifically to prevent situations such as these.

The inn was quite easy to find, being by far the biggest building in the village. Plus, it was the only wooden house with two carriages and six guards at the front.

Her pace slowed as she came closer to the place, a subconscious signal of her concealed uncertainty. She was struggling to keep positive while feeling exposed to the world and dreading the surely agonizing situations that would happen in moments.

Few people were on sight, the majority probably preparing or having lunch at the moment: the king did encourage them to proceed with their daily lives despite the royals' presence after all. Even so, a few could be seen passing by, with big smiles and hurried steps, acknowledging her with nods, wide eyes, bows and greetings. She was relieved not to find a certain young man between them. In fact, all she came across were women or children, and she didn't spot any young people around her age or some years older.

She contoured the carriage closest to the main door by turning to the left. And she was immediately struck with the image of three kids huddled together with their faces glued to one of the windows, clearly spying on those inside. However, while they completely ignored the guards and in return they paid them no mind, as soon as she stepped on sight, those three parted with the glass and stared at her with curious and awed looks and then, upon realizing they had been caught by the heir princess herself, unceremoniously ran away, the smallest one nearly tripping on her own feet. The guards dropped their relaxed stances and uttered greetings, the closest one swiftly opening the door for her.

Elsa thanked him and moved inside, the door closing slowly behind her.

The first thing she took note of was the people. She was half-expecting to find her feared childhood friend leaning against a rough table, cup in hand and surrounded by his peers. Or her family and their hosts talking animatedly at a long table, lunch long started, interrupted by her sudden arrival. But nothing of the sort. There were six people in the room, on their feet and just by the door. Her parents, the mayor and his wife, another man and a blonde girl around her age. The girl was in mid-bow and the man was shaking hands with her father. It was obvious they had been just presented.

With her first step all of them had turned their eyes to her. This of course made Elsa uncomfortable but she didn't let it show.

\- Princess Elsa! Such a good timing! - said Beata cheerfully.

_I do not share your opinion, though_, she thought. Good timing would have been when they were all too busy to notice her entry. But she supposed that would be highly improbable, not to say nearly impossible.

\- This is Jorun Toov - the man bowed curtly - and his daughter, Elisabeth Toov - the blonde girl graciously bended forward.

Elsa nodded and smiled in acknowledgment.

\- Jorun here is my daughter-in-law's old brother so Anton and I thought it was only fitting to invite them - she sighed sadly - Specially since none of my sons could be here!

She turned to her bigger audience, Elsa slowly edging from the woman's back and in front of the door to the side of the group.

\- My Johan moved to the capital five years ago and hasn't visited since! – she proclaimed dramatically, eyes closed, a pained face.

\- Actually, he visited last summer, dear - said the mayor.

\- ... and my Bard has been with the hunting group for a month! - continued Beata, promptly ignoring her husband.

\- Two and a half weeks, dear.

She glared him down.

\- Why don't you go check the meal, darling?

Anton stood awkwardly.

\- Alright, dear.

Elsa's eyes followed the poor man to a door in the back of the room. She noticed the blonde girl, Elisabeth, had done the same and was surprised to find amusement in her features rather than pity or embarrassment. The girl caught her looking at her and approached.

\- Do not worry, Your Highness. They're always like this - she whispered, giggling softly.

Elsa nodded and smiled timidly. For some reason, people her age were harder to talk to than adults and elders.

The mayor's wife kept with her self-centered and excited rambling, the royal couple the only ones patiently listening. Elsa wondered how they were able to take in such intense monologue. But if looked closely, she was able to see that her father's mouth and eyebrows were slightly twitching. Her mother appeared genuine, though. Jorun Toov simply stood, lightly tapping the wooden surface of a nearby chair.

\- I've always wondered about royalty - Elisabeth revealed softly.

Elsa reluctantly returned her attention to the girl. She really wanted to avoid a conversation.

\- Do you know how tales describe you princesses? Fair, pure, kind, majestic and full of grace. And you completely embody all that.

\- ... Thank you.

Elsa was surprised. This girl stood before her with a grace, with such relaxed stance, talking both respectfully and naturally… Unafraid of her interaction with a member of the royal family. Her demeanor wasn´t perfect of course, but way more than Elsa's higher expectations of people of no court or nobility background. And she really doubted Elisabeth had ever been in a similar situation before to practice such skills, but the blonde clearly showed knowledge of etiquette, even if a rough one around the edges.

\- If I may ask, how old are you, Your Highness? We appear to be the same age... I've completed fifteen years in the beginning of autumn.

Elisabeth stared into Elsa's eyes, awaiting an answer. The heir princess felt uncomfortable under the gray-eyed gaze but held it without flinching, noticing absently the girl was slightly shorter than her.

\- Sixteen, the next winter solstice that is - was her reply, providing as much information, just as the situation implied.

Just as in some other times, Elsa thought to herself how curiously fitting it was that she was born in the cold season and had wintry powers.

Elisabeth was about to say something else when a small brown haired girl came through a door, the one which the mayor had disappeared behind minutes before.

\- It's ready! Please sit down. We'll bring the food - she blurted, cheeks red and voice high pitched.

At this, all six of them turned to the long table placed in the middle of the room, which was actually four square tables joined together. Elsa noted with amusement that the two men present seemed somehow relieved. Also, she heard the little girl whispering to the mayor's wife if she had done a good job.

\- Very good - was the warm reply of the woman.

After this, the little girl skipped happily into the room she had come from. Elsa felt a tiny wave of something she foolishly mistook as recognition, but didn't understand where it had come from and brushed it aside.

\- I believe I should offer my help in the kitchen, if you'd excuse me... - Elisabeth said, quickly disappearing after the small girl.

Then the mayor reappeared and all of them took their seats. In one end the king with his queen at his right and his heir at his left, and in the other the mayor with his wife at his right and Jorun Toov at his left. Four seats in the middle were empty. Elsa deduced that one would be to her elusive sister and the other to the blonde girl. She didn't have a clue to who were the other two, though.

As everyone impatiently waited for lunch to be brought to the table - Beata continuing with personal tales that even the kind queen didn't seem to be paying attention to -, Elsa had a few moments to take a good look around.

She was in a large room, not very impressive against those of the palace but still large in comparison with the average dining room of those parts. In any case, it was obvious it was built to be able to have at least thirty people roaming about. A counter could be seen to her left, with a door behind it that would undoubtedly lead to a kitchen, and so probably connected to the door behind her, from which Elisabeth and the small girl had disappeared into. A staircase was located between the door and the counter, and she assumed it would lead to the guests' rooms. A few square wooden tables had been pushed against the walls and had chairs sating upside down on top of them. The room was mainly illuminated by five windows average in size, but some candles had been lit up, including two ones on the table. The floor had clearly been washed recently, but the rough wood would never be able to stand to the mirror-like marble she was used to. Not that she preferred those, if she thought about it. Actually, the whole setup, despite being so casual and coarse, made her feel kind of… comfy, which was very strange.

\- Lunch here! – announced a familiar voice from behind her, the sounds making it clear for Elsa that this person had just rushed past the door with her arms full.

Anna put down two large platters in the middle of the long actually-made-of-four table, all smiles.

Elsa simply followed her sister with her gaze, surprised and amused at finding her already blending in with the locals. Her parents shared a similar reaction to hers, her mother even lightly laughing.

\- Sorry for the wait! – came a child like voice next, belonging to the little girl from earlier.

The brown-haired child was carrying white maroon-patterned plates and began distributing them between the seats, with the hurry of someone inexperienced who wants to finish the job swiftly and the care of one who is very fearful of messing up.

Both she and Anna disappeared behind the door without much ado, a large woman immediately taking their place.

Elsa's eyes widened in realization. She remembered this woman. As very loud and frightening. A favorite victim of her childhood friend…

\- This is Kaia, my cousin. And a wonderful cook! You'll see - well, taste - proof for yourselves.

The woman simply nodded in the general direction of the guests, not looking anyone in the eye. Then she set a plate of smoked salmon on the closest spot and walked away in large steps.

Beata chuckled.

\- She can be a shy little thing sometimes.

_...'little'?_, she repeated in her mind.

Elisabeth appeared next with a bowl full of boiled potatoes.

The remainder of the food arrived in the following twenty seconds, and the four females that brought it took the middle seats. Kaia next to her cousin, Elisabeth next to her father, Anna between her mother and the blonde girl and the little girl between Elsa and the cook.

\- P-please-d to make your ack...ack-uaintace... - stammered the small girl to the royals, doing a clumsy bow before sitting, red as a tomato.

\- This is Emma. She aids Kaia from time to time. We thought it would do no harm inviting her: she deserves it after all. And the cute little thing was so excited - this clearly didn't make the poor girl more comfortable.

\- And guess what! - bustled Anna - She's Jack's sister! - she announced excitedly - Remember Jack, E- - she paused for a moment, but continued before anyone could notice - ...hm? Remember, dad?

Anyone except Elsa, that is. She felt hurt. Anna's eyes were bright, she was practically bouncing in her seat, happy as Elsa didn't remember seeing her in years. Happy to the point of, for a moment, be able to turn to her older sister as if there were no barriers between them. But then, as she looked to her sister's face and started to say her name, all seemed to come back. Her smile wavered, her eyes lowered slightly, her stance became awkward. And her gaze switched nearly smoothly to their father's. As if it had actually been meant for him. Anna wasn't good at masking anything but her pretend was mistaken for real to everyone else at the table.

This was to be expected of course, but perhaps because it made Elsa realize that even in this different environment things remained the same between them, it stung more than usual. In the other villages this hadn't happened. Then again no other was so different, no other was able to raise the same excitement and no other held as many memories as Burgess did.

\- I remember seeing her this tiny - Anna was saying, making gestures with her hands; Elsa noticed she had missed their father's response - Just a pink baby! Well, not really pink but-

\- Rosy cheeks, right? - supplied Beata - A very healthy look!

Elsa glanced sideways to her left to the flushed face of the brown-haired girl, finally accessing another shocking part of Anna's speech. She had felt something familiar in the girl moments before... 'Emma' did ring a bell. And she had glimpsed her once four years ago... She could see similarities. She was indeed _his_ sister.

And for some reason this made her feel self-conscious.

\- Please stop talking about me, princess Anna - pleaded Emma, tone lacking formality, with embarrassment and a hint of a rising sulking mood clear in her voice.

Anna chuckled, clearly enjoying the look Emma had on her face.

\- Stop teasing! You sound like Jack!

His name coming from his sister's mouth made Elsa's heart skip a beat. She was grateful for her mastery of composure that allowed sudden reactions to pass unnoticed. Of course that it was way easier if she was actually expecting them. But she couldn't predict something she didn't understand. Like everything else Jack-related.

\- Oh, that's right! - said Anna out of the blue - I promised, didn't I? - she coughed purposefully - Family, Emma Overland. Emma Overland, my mother, queen Idun, my father, king Agdar, and my sister, princess Elsa.

Emma glanced at the royals as they were presented and allowed her gaze to linger on the heir princess. Elsa realized she hadn't looked her way until then out of shyness, as her eyes showed such fascination and curiosity, such a wonder, that couldn't be held back for much besides that and the need to be polite.

\- You're like an angel...

Elsa blinked, taken aback.

\- ...me?

The girl nodded honestly, all bashfulness and subtlety seemingly forgotten.

\- So pretty... Your hair is so light...

Elsa felt embarrassed but decided to simply smile.

\- Thank you, Emma.

Emma grinned, completely at ease now. And for some reason, Elsa felt herself relax a bit too.

\- Princess Emma, actually - came Anna's voice from the other side of the table; she sounded a bit annoyed - She's now my unofficial younger sister! What do you think, mom?

The queen answered it was a good idea and the conversation proceeded to speaking of Anna's fantasies, future visits, journeys between there and the capital, the weather, the seasons, etc, with Beata pepping in with one of her stories whenever she could and Anna and Emma talking softly between themselves when the conversation didn't interest them. Elisabeth alternated between adults talk and joining the two younger girls in their giggling exchanges. Elsa heard them calling her Elisa and figured it to be some kind of nickname…

But by then she wasn't paying much attention, only nodding or smiling when the need aroused.

The meal itself was very unusual to her. She was used to a diet of mainly fish, but Burgess was a village far from the shore and surrounded by animals' habitats and not much sole to cultivate, meaning its habitants had as main course meat. Lamb meat, mutton meat, moose meat, pork meat, reindeer meat, sausage, ham... She had never seen so much of it. There were also some smoked salmons but it was in obvious minority. Just this revealed clearly the inexperience in organization of formal meals. Knowing better, they would have offered less kinds of meat, with more contrasting flavors, and have fish in equal quantity or none at all. There would have been soup, more 'greens', the table would have been set before the guests' arrival. The table wouldn't have been placed in the middle of the room - an obvious effort to make it seem less empty - but more to her right side, with musicians covering the other corner and still leaving space between them to allow socialization before and after the meal. Of course that the tables against the walls wouldn't be on sight and there would be no candles on the table but only around the room instead.

Not that she minded. It was a welcome change from what she was used to. It was a small display of Burgess' characteristic wonderful simplicity and modesty, the familiarity and warmth between the villagers, the honest intention to please and amuse the guests. Also, the fireplace to her far right marked a lot of points. Despite never holding any desire or need for heat, the flame's warm light, the wood' soothing cracking sounds and the unusual fragrance of burning logs, gave this comforting atmosphere that Elsa couldn´t help giving into.

And the food was delicious. The meat was juicy and tender with crushed juniper berries complementing with a both fruity and peppering flavor, in addition there were also deliciously salty potatoes and lefse, the traditional soft flatbread, barred with butter and dipped in oil.

She lifted her modest cup to her lips and took a sip of the beverage. She smiled softly in appreciation as the taste settled. It was mead, the sweetest she had ever tasted, and with the smallest portion of alcohol, just as she preferred.

\- ...Jack's second one - Elsa suddenly tensed, nearly spilling her cup's contents on her lap - But the first one was only a day. His true job is working for uncle Edvin, our carpenter - Emma was saying - And right now he's the one doing most of the work - the girl beamed proudly - No one doubts he'll be taking the business! And a carpenter is really very important job! And he does these pretty-

\- Talking about your brother, my dear? - interrupted Beata with a delighted expression - He's such a good boy! So happy and hard-working! So caring and sweet! - Kaia grunted but her excitable cousin ignored it - Taking care of his mother and sister... All children love him! Such a talent with crafting the wood!

Elsa tried to seem only slightly interested while drinking in every little thing. Emma, she noticed, had an expression that screamed 'My brother is awesome!'.

\- And - the mayor's wife looked not-so-subtly to Elisabeth who had a soft smile and a faraway look on her face - an eligible bachelor...

The blonde girl blushed profusely, lowered her head and grasped her dress tightly, composure lost. Her father, next to her, raised his eyebrows but did nothing else.

Beata was clearly enjoying herself.

\- Don't you think so, El-

\- I don't think so - pouted Emma, unaware of Beata's intentions and all that had just transpired - Jack is still very young and has to take care of me! - she crossed her arms, disgruntled that aunt Bea would suggest such a thing.

Beata clearly found this adorable.

\- Well that's true, but, sweetheart, he's of age. It might take a year or a week, but I don't think Mr. Overland will stay single long. And he's such a handsome boy!

\- What are ya saying, Beata? As if the brat thought of something besides snowflakes, running around and pranking people - Kaia quietly argued.

\- Don't be a prattle, dear cousin - answered Beata, amused for some reason.

\- But she's right, dear. We should worry about Bard first: he's older than Jack two winters, after all - Elsa thought it was the first time the mayor had talked since the beginning of the meal.

Beata frowned.

\- Bard will find his match soon enough. For now, he has to learn to be less thick-headed.

\- Right-on - said Kaia; it was kind of impressive that she showed such an attitude without looking up from her meal. Elsa wondered if this was her way of showing respect or if the huge woman really felt intimidated by the royal family.

\- Well... there's that - said the mayor weakly - Bard ha-

The mayor was interrupted by a muffled shout from outside. Everyone stopped doing whatever they had been doing just a moment before.

Just as the king opened his mouth to call a guard to explain what was going on, the shout was repeated. This time the word 'here' was understood at the end. Then once again.

_There here?,_ repeated Elsa in her mind, sure she had misheard.

The king and the mayor's wife stood up and someone burst through the door after loud gasps and grumbles from surprised guards.

\- THEY'RE HERE! - announced a girl in her twelve years with messy hair - They're back! I saw them!

\- In what? - immediately asked Beata.

\- Ten seconds!

Then many things happened at the same time. Emma screamed 'Jack' in delight and ran out the door. Beata threw her arms in the air and disappeared to outside. The girl waited for Beata and went away at her pace. Elisabeth stood so suddenly that she knocked her chair to the ground, but didn't mind and hurriedly stepped out, her face glowing with a weird mix of happiness and longing. A lot of opening doors, shouts and cheers began outside, intensifying as people bustled out of their houses to the street. Anna got up to follow, as did the mayor and Jordun.

At this, the king frowned, displeased with being forgotten, but his queen patted him lightly on his shoulder and took his arm saying something along the lines 'Now, now, let us go see what is this all about'.

Elsa, however, didn't move. She was taking a while to register what was happening. But as the crowd outside grew louder she couldn't keep denying it to herself.

_They're back_, she let out a shaky breath, _He is back..._

* * *

**Note: **As always, thanks for the reviews

This took a while... I'm very sorry. I had a big project of three weeks and I couldn´t think of anything else while I was at it. After that, I felt like that project had taken my inspitation with it. There were times I looked at this and knew I had to update, and in all honesty I've had 80% of this chapter done for a long time, but I just couldn´t squeeze the other 20% out of me. I was stuck with this chapter and progress came painly slow. And it was specially difficult because I had to do quite a bit of research as I'm not from Norway or anywhere of the Scandinavian Peninsula (in which Arendelle is based, in case you didn´t know).

GOOD NEWS are: this chapter is twice the size of the last one (nearly 4.000 words, wich equals eight A4 pages - I hope it makes up a bit for the delay), and I have the next three chapters planned thoroughly, meaning no more getting stuck for the next three chapters at least!

Also, I've come to the conclusion that regular updates are too difficult to keep this particular year (until August I mean). I'll try hard to update when I can and always within a month, but I hope you understand that as much as I enjoy writting this story, I have other priorities. NEVER giving up on it, though.

Did you like this chapter? If you did you can just send me a 'smile' like lovinglovexx did once. It's incredible how something so simple can be so inspiring. If you want to write more go on of course. I enjoy reading your thoughts on this in any length

* * *

Guest: Am I right in assuming you're girl345? If not, I'm sorry for that, but then I don´t understand your review. Could you please explain it to me? If I am, thank you again and please keep sending reviews! I really treasure them :)

girl867: I'm so glad you love it! Their meeting is taking more chapters than I initially predicted but we're almost there (can´t say more or I'll be giving spoilers) Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	12. XI: Hunters' Return

Jack's smile widened as the village came into view. Around him, men sighed in relief, laughed in joy and shouted in delight, all walking with renewed vigor, speeding their pace and urging the horses to do the same.

Finally, home.

Before he could marvel further however, he noticed a small figure in the distance walking down the deserted street. It was Malin. She seemed to sight them and started excitedly waving their way. Jack skipped ahead of the group and answered her just as enthusiastically, if not more, waving back with both arms. This gained him some chuckles but he barely took notice of them. Malin only grew eager with Jack's response, practically bouncing in place by then with contained excitement.

Jack was about to call out to her, possibly as a joke about her sneaking out of her house again, when she turned around screaming their arrival on top of her lungs. He saw her running into the inn, probably to warn the mayor or, most likely, Bea, the true leader of the village.

That's when he noticed something he had somehow missed before, when they were farther away: two fancy carriages closely stationed just before the inn. But before he could think about it, a small brown-haired girl burst from the inn screaming:

\- Jack! JACK! Jaaack!

* * *

Anna ran out of the inn after Emma in time to see her new-found best friend jumping to the arms of a young equally brown-haired man. Villagers were appearing to greet the new-comers, and she found she loved the feeling of mixing in the crowd. It gave her some strange sense of belonging. She vaguely noticed Elisabeth lingering behind but didn´t think much of it.

The man was spinning Emma around as she walked closer to them, both laughing. He put her down and she hugged him tightly. By then Anna was close enough to hear her say:

\- I missed you, Jack. What took you so long?

He hugged her back, his already big grin somehow widening.

\- Big catches. But I got you a souvenir…

The display of pure happiness and affection made her halt some steps away. If she had thought about it, she would have realized the reason for such reaction wasn´t only to give the reunited siblings some alone time – well, as much as they could when surrounded by people – but also because of her own surprise and wistfulness towards their sibling love.

_Is this Jack?_

She couldn´t help but stare. The one who stood before her was a man. A tall, slim man with slightly toned muscles. He was still very boyish indeed, and all his movements and expressions suggested playfulness, but it was pretty clear in Anna's head that it wouldn´t take long for him to be as much of a man as her father. And he was handsome. Admitting it made her blush a bit. At the same time she thought that with Jack being so grown-up and unrecognizable he was practically a stranger to her and this saddened and made her feel shy. However she perked up a moment after, thinking that Jack was way different and better than the cold-blooded person she pictured when Emma had said he was a hunter. Besides, a lot of good things were said about him just a little while ago. Too many for her to recall, but it made him seem pretty great.

\- Here – Jack showed Emma a bag he had just pulled out from one of the cars that was handily passing by.

Anna eyed it nearly as much curious as Emma.

\- What is it? – Emma asked, staring the strange volume on her brother's arms.

\- A hare – something seemed to jump inside the bag and Emma stepped back in alarm.

\- Is he… alive?

Jack looked at her with a puzzled look.

\- Of course it is.

Another hop inside the bag that made Emma jump in place.

\- W-why…?

\- It's for your first time. Now you can try preparing rabbit meat lunch from beginning to end! First you just have to hold it upside down and break its neck. Or you can always bump the head against a wall. Orjan tells me that way is more painless, but it's pretty much bloody and messy.

Emma gasped in horror. Anna felt herself pale.

\- Oh, and you'll have to skin it – the creature inside the bag seemed to grow restless but Jack was quick to control it with one hand - Careful to not cut the guts though, then take the legs, the head and the fluffy tail off…

Anna was growing more and more appalled. To think Jack… But this was normal right? People had to… to end animal's lives to eat. She, as a royal born, didn´t really have to learn how but Emma… Anna could only suppose she should be used to it…

\- J-Jack! Let him go! – begged Emma.

That's when she noticed. Jack's right hand… it was hidden behind the bag and every time the hare moved, attempted to escape or trembled, his right arm… Anna's eyes widened and she felt like grumbling, face palming and chuckling all at the same time. It was a prank! Jack was tricking his sister into believing he was giving her a living hare as practice meal… She covered her mouth to hold back her laughter. How cunning… Now she was recognizing Jack.

The boy frowned at his little sister's pleas. Anna thought she saw in his eyes a barely controlled mirth.

\- But it was so hard to catch it, Em! Are you going to waste all my hard work? And mom always tells us to not waste food…

_Oh, you're such a bad boy, Jack_, thought Anna.

\- But-but… He's not… I don´t…

The flustered girl was interrupted by sudden hearty laughter.

Jack didn´t bother to hold back his amusement any longer. He dropped the bag from his arms so it hung unmoving from his right hand, bent over and gripped his middle, laughing so hard it hurt. After a few seconds he calmed down a bit and ruffled his shocked sister's hair.

\- Got'ya, sis – he smirked mischievously.

Emma's face went from shocked, to bewildered to an affronted one.

\- You-you…! You big meanie!

And then she pouted. Jack playfully snickered at that.

Forgetting herself, Anna couldn´t help but tease:

\- But just a moment ago you were saying how you really missed him.

Jack's expression changed into one of curiosity and surprise as he heard and noticed her for the first time. Emma didn´t even blink, too caught up in her sullen mood.

\- Who would miss such a rotten brother!

\- Who is your friend here? – asked Jack.

\- Well, if you weren't such a mean brother and I wasn't mad at you, I'd say she's the princess Anna you told me about.

There was a pause.

\- Seriously!? You're Anna? – Jack stared her up and down in pure wonder.

Emma stomped on his foot.

\- Ouch!

\- Manners, Jack! She's a princess!

Anna laughed.

\- I know but-

\- Jack!

A boy ran to them from the crowd, stopping in front of Jack.

\- You're back! You're finally back! – the guy was pretty much bouncing and jumping in place – I've got so much to tell you! Will you play?

Jack smiled and made his fist meet with the boy's in greeting.

\- Life treating you fine, Arne? – the answer was an enthusiastic nod and the biggest grin - Of course I'll play! Think you can take me on snowball fight?

\- Seriously? Yeah! That will be so awesome!

Clearly displeased they had been interrupted, Emma elbowed Arne in the chest.

\- Agh! What was that for? – the black haired boy painfully asked.

\- Being a brat.

\- What!?

Jack laughed his head off at the whole exchange.

\- Did I hear right? Snowball fight? – the auburn haired girl that had shout the first announcement appeared.

Arne jumped at seeing her suddenly next to him and shyly answered, a bit of a blush on his face:

\- Y-yeah… Hi, Malin.

\- I'm in – she said, ignoring Arne's greeting and pointing defiantly at Jack – I'm gonna take you down, Overland.

Then she run away, not giving him time to reply.

\- Well, that makes four – carelessly said Jack.

\- She ignored me… - grumbled the little boy.

\- Who do you think you are counting in, rotten brother?

Anna kept quiet, starting to feel left out.

Out of nowhere, a little blonde girl appeared and hugged Jack by the waist.

\- Stina! Wow, getting quite sneaky, aren´t we? I didn´t even see you coming!

The four-years old giggled and started climbing him up.

\- Wow, hang on little fella! – Jack laughed heartily.

Suddenly overcoming her sense of loneliness and awkwardness, Anna felt like going 'ooh, so cuteee', but then she caught Emma looking rather unamused, even a bit threatening, and restrained herself. The girl hugged her brother, their argument forgotten.

\- Get down, Stina – she gazed enviously at the younger girl – Let go of Jack!

Anna could see in her eyes how jealous she was that another little girl was getting her brother's attention and scrambling up him, something she was too old to do. When the blonde brat didn´t listen to her and Emma pouted into Jack's body, tightening her grip around his body, Anna couldn´t help but laugh helplessly.

\- There's Roald! – said Arne all of the sudden – See you later, Jack!

\- Laters!

\- Jack, let's team up at the snowball fight, yes? – asked Emma with attention pleading eyes.

Stina was now on his shoulders, messing with his hair.

\- Sure, sis – he messed with her brown locks again, but for once she didn´t seem to mind.

\- As popular as ever, I see – a tall boy had come in large steps; he towered over Jack only a couple of inches.

Jack's lips parted in a big delighted grin. Emma was once again unhappy.

\- Good to see you too, Tom – they slapped their hands together and squeezed them in greeting.

\- Always flattering yourself – the other remarked playfully.

\- Not like you didn´t miss me – Jack retorted back.

\- Jack!

Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Anna turned to the side to see Elisabeth, or Elisa, like Emma called her, approaching in quick steps.

\- Will you… - she stopped in front of him, four pairs of eyes staring at her; Stina still found Jack's hair more interesting – Have a dance with me tonight?

Anna couldn´t take her eyes away. Wasn´t this kind of… unusual? Elisa didn´t take her eyes from the ground at first but then raised her gaze to meet Jack's and didn´t seem to be able to look away.

\- It's a deal, Lizzy – he said easily, Anna felt his answer had taken too long for Elisa.

\- Me too! - exclaimed Emma, making sure she too would have her brother for herself.

\- Me too, me too! – repeated Stina, annoying Emma again despite probably just innocently going with the flow for the fun of it.

\- And me! – shouted Anna, lead on with the other two's enthusiasm.

All looked at her, most in surprise. She smiled sheepishly.

\- It'll be my honor, my lady – Jack smiled and bowed jokingly, nearly letting Stina fall down; he caught himself in time before losing balance.

Anna laughed, quickly relaxing at his silliness.

\- This is great: you arrived not ten minutes ago and already have four dance partners – Tom whined – Does no one care for me?

Everyone who heard burst out laughing.

\- You will always have me, mate – teased Jack.

\- Don´t talk to me, traitor.

\- I'll dance with you, Tom! – stated Emma, smiling up at him; she didn´t let go of her brother though.

Jack's tall friend looked moved at her.

\- Me too, if you will – said Elisa with a kind smile.

\- Dance, dance! – came Stina from on top of Jack's shoulders.

\- If you don´t mind me… - concluded Anna.

\- There you go, Tom: these four pretty ladies will also be your partners. Happy now?

\- Don´t mock me, wonder boy.

\- Never, whiny bampot.

\- Frost idiot.

\- Dickhead.

\- Git.

Elisabeth smacked Tom's head.

\- Gah!

\- You two are so childish.

\- Then why am I the only one getting hit? – Tom protested.

The blonde flushed in what Anna could only assume was embarrassment.

\- You were closer.

That's when they were interrupted by growing loud cheers of:

\- We got a BEAR!

\- BARD'S BEAR!

Their small group turned to the source of the celebrating shouts to find a young blonde man being patted on the back by dozens of hands.

\- Seriously? – said Tom in open bewilderment with a hint of respect in his voice.

Anna thought she saw Jack's lips forming a tight line at the edge of her sight, but it could have been her mind playing tricks on her.

For a while people had been arriving at the site and the volume increased as they reunited, talked and cheered among each other, but now whoops of excitement were shared from one edge of the crowd to another, all cheering Bard's accomplishment. As far as there could be a crowd in that small village, that is.

Anna caught Beata making her way through the people and then her parents slowly approaching the commotion, as regal as only they seemed to be. And surprise, surprise: no Elsa in sight.

* * *

She closed her eyes and brushed tentatively the dark wood of the door.

She could hear shouts, cheers, steps, laughs and claps, all the sounds and noises just on the other side of that door and yet that seemed so far away.

She didn´t want to go out, she really didn´t. All that familiarity and happiness scared and alienated her. And she didn´t want to come face to face with the past.

But she found herself slowly stepping through the door and toward the crowd, overcome with a curiosity foreign to her, a wish she didn´t understand, an incomprehensible daring. She felt like she was in a dream, not in control of her movements, her mind foggy and her breath slow.

Then a little boy fell out of the crowd and a few steps from her and it was enough to wake her up. Elsa stopped on her tracks as the kid picked himself up.

_What am I doing?_

A loud noise raised above all the shouts and the princess was startled out of her thoughts and quickly directed her gaze to the source. She found Beata perfectly balanced on top of a carriage banging two pans together.

\- ATTENTION! QUIET, ALL OF YOU.

The mayor's wife really didn´t need that much as everyone was quick to settle down.

\- Our hunters have returned! – cheering – And with great success! My Bard even got us a bear! – louder cheering – With this successful hunt blessed by God and all the spirits who watch over us, tonight we…

_\- _FEAST! – the villagers shouted as one.

There was loud clapping and a man that Elsa could only guess was Bard, was friendly shaken and patted on the back by a multitude of hands.

\- We will feast and let our joy and warmth lighten the cold night! Let's welcome Winter!

Another roar of applause coupled with some whistles.

Elsa had just been standing stupefied at the display, when the queen suddenly noticed her. Her mother smiled in pleasant surprise and stepped in her direction, reaching her arms out to motion her daughter closer. The heir princess couldn´t help but follow queen Idun's lead, careful to avoid touch.

\- AND – continued Beata, ordering silence with an arm gesture – it shall be in honor of our royal guests.

Eyes turned in their direction, most just noticing the presence of said guests, then lowering their gazes and bowing in respect. Elsa's shoulders subtly tensed at being the centre of attention all of a sudden.

\- If you'd do as the honor of joining the celebrations, Your Highnesses… - Beata asked, she too bowing.

Every person waited with bated breath for the king's next words, and Elsa automatically wandered her gaze through the crowd as she had been taught to, giving the impression of acknowledging every individual. While she mindlessly followed the procedure though, which was partially to cover her own insecurity, the fear she had felt since the journey climbed up her spine and buried deeply in her heart. The unreal feeling of not being entirely in her own skin returned.

In the middle of her uncertainties, she thought she spotted a familiar head of strawberry blonde hair and unthinkingly averted her gaze to search for her sister. Only to have a pair of warm brown eyes lock with her icy blue ones.

\- The honor is ours – proclaimed the king in his warm, strong and authoritative voice.

The crowd went wild with cheer. Anna cried out 'yes!'.

And he smiled.

At_ her_.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is a more lighthearted one.

When I started writting this story I didn´t think it would take so many chapters. I wanted to write everything, specially the main plot, more throughly, without jumping many parts as even the simpler ones can hold much meaning. It was an experiment I wanted to try and I thought it was fitting for this story. On another hand I know it turned out kind of slow paced. And it doesn´t help I take a while to update.

Well, anyways, I just hope that you like what you've been reading.

* * *

NaomilovesJelsa: Thank you very much! And I'm also sorry because I couldn´t update sooner. If you stuck with me and read this, know that I'm never indifferent to reviews :)


	13. XII: Escape, Confusion, Overenthusiasm

Of all the ways she imagined they would meet, it certainly wasn't in a silent stare amidst a crowd. It surprised her that she had any expectations to begin with, though she couldn´t point exactly what they were.

He had remembered her. She saw it. His confusion, his recognition and his surprise.

And he had smiled. As if he was genuinely happy to see her. Something like that hadn´t happened in years.

The time seemed to stop and stretch for an eternity when their eyes locked. The loud cheering had come to her ears as from very far away. And then too quickly and too suddenly the moment ended.

The crowd moved out and covered him from her sight.

And without thinking twice she turned around and escaped.

* * *

\- Yes! – he heard Anna cry for the umpteenth time. To think she was all shy just a few minutes ago.

Emma was laughing and hugged the princess as the two of them jumped around, initiative of the older girl.

\- I can´t believe it! My parents… they never… I've never… you… it's… this is so great!

Jack would have chuckled amusedly at the nonsense stammering out of the princess' mouth and her overenthusiastic reaction if something else hadn´t his full attention.

He searched among the crowd for the other princess, looking in the general direction he had caught and lost her. It didn´t take very long. There weren´t that many people after all, plus platinum blonde hair was a singular color.

He hadn´t expected this. Anna and Elsa returning, and so grown-up. He could see that both of them would be beauties. Elsa was pretty much a woman already. He had forgotten how pretty her eyes were, how crystal blue. And she had smiled back at him! A small but true one. She remembered him then. And, for Arendelle, they had so much catch-up to do! These thoughts encouraged Jack to skip in her direction on impulse and nostalgic glee.

It wasn´t difficult to dodge all the people without losing sight of her, but then Jack realized she was about to disappear into the inn and shouted her name without thinking.

She seemed to stop for a second but a blink later the door was closing behind her.

Jack frowned. Hadn´t she heard him? But she did: he was sure he saw her hesitate, her shoulders tense. Why though? Why then?

He attempted to follow. But it was just an attempt.

His childhood friends' parents stood in front of him as he was three steps away from entering the inn. Two guards defensively stood by the couple.

\- Princess Elsa needs to rest, young man – the mother said kindly with a hint of anxiety.

Jack stared at them in surprise.

\- H- …Good afternoon – he remembered to be polite in time - I'm Jack, her childhood fr-

\- Independently of whom you are, boy – the father boomed - My daughter still needs to rest. Leave at once.

He nearly let his mouth hung open.

\- I… I'm sorry. I didn´t mean to-

\- It's alright, young man – the queen interrupted, her anxiety clear now.

Then the king turned around and left into the inn. The queen bade him farewell with a sad smile. The two guards took their stances in either side of the door.

And that was when it truly dawned on him: he had just talked with his King and Queen, Elsa's parents were Arendelle's royal rulers, the ones he and all the people he knew owed unconditional obedience. And he remembered that Elsa wasn´t just his childhood friend but also a princess… and a future queen.

* * *

Anna stopped jumping and whooping in place as she saw Jack ran off somewhere.

\- Where is Jack going?

Emma too stopped laughing upon her new friend's abrupt stop. Elisa, who had Stina in her arms and had been smiling at their excitement, seemed to wonder the same thing.

\- He must be going to talk to Princess Elsa – Emma guessed. The beautiful heir princess had showed up next to her parents after all, and she had no doubts Jack wouldn´t hold in his delight and curiosity.

Anna frowned. Next to her, Elisa appeared tense and shifted the little blonde girl's weight to her other arm.

\- That's a waste of time.

Emma looked at her, confused.

\- What do you mean?

Anna didn´t immediately answer and she ended up not having to as Jack appeared in their line of sight walking up to them.

The three girls stared at his confused expression, all thinking in different degrees how strange it was not seeing him wear a smile. They shared questioning looks with each other.

Before stopping in front of them, Jack was already asking, while looking at Anna:

\- Is your sister alright?

Anna wondered what might have happened, if Elsa had turned her back on Jack, if he thought her sick or just didn´t know what to think altogether… She ended up shrugging and answered, incapable of hiding the hurt in her eyes as she kept it out of her voice:

\- She must be, but I wouldn´t know much about it.

Jack was surprised at that and Anna saw in his eyes he had just gotten more confused… and possibly concerned.

\- Why not?

She could tell the other two girls followed her every word. Stina grew impatient in Elisa's arms and freed herself to go play somewhere else.

\- We don´t talk that much nowadays – she tried to shrug it off casually.

Anna felt Jack looking intently at her as she avoided his eyes.

\- Anyways… would you show me your workshop? – she asked pleadingly, rising her head and not having to pretend the starry look in her eyes – Emma told me about the most beautiful and amazing things you make…

She tried to look every bit as eager as she could and it was a relief when Jack dropped the case and his heavy and understanding gaze became once more one full of mirth and lighthearted warmth.

\- Even told her about my amazing skills, huh, little sis? Did you miss me that much?

As if just remembering she still had to face a relentless battle to restore her honor, Emma puffed her chest and faced him in defiance:

\- What if I did?

* * *

Despite having agreed to show Anna his workplace, there was another stop Jack had to do before that.

\- I'm home, mom.

It was something strange to witness their reunion.

The mother had looked up from her sewing and her worried lines had dropped instantly at seeing his face and the relief made her look younger, certainly not mid-forties but rather late thirties. She had stood, uncaring for the dropped piece of cloth, and run into his embrace.

What came as strange though, was that it didn't seem like a hug of a caring mother welcoming her homesick boy, but felt rather like a protective son comforting his distraught parent.

They spent a couple of minutes like that, with Jack making soothing circles on her back with his left hand and speaking softly with a small smile on his lips, his mother breathing shakily into his right shoulder.

Anna thought it was as if Mrs. Overland had feared her son wouldn't return at all.

She mumbled something that Anna only caught due to the deep silence that surrounded them:

\- I know you think I'm foolish... Sorry, I'm sorry... Please forgive me...

Jack shook his head and whispered more reassurances, a small smile and a sad look both never leaving his face.

A moment later his mother stepped back and smiled. Her back was straight and relaxed, her smile wide and honest, and some kind of light had returned to her eyes.

\- Welcome home, son - she said, her clear and happy voice nothing like the broken husky one from moments before.

After that Elisa and Emma stepped up and conversation and laugher was exchanged. Anna didn't really pay attention to any of it, feeling too guilty and perturbed with the private family scene she watched and she was sure wasn't for her eyes to see or for her mind to know. Had she known, she would have waited outside and just entered after a comfortable amount of time had passed.

Anna didn't have a lot of time to fret and grumble though, as the others were quick to bring her in and introduce her. In no time she too was sharing their laughing and talking as if nothing had happened.

Mrs. Overland spoke of her visit long ago, how an innocent three years old princess had sat at her table chattering endlessly, how she gushed over her baby girl, how she covered her face when her son made a bloody mess of his chin... Needless to say Anna blushed profusely at these tales, embarrassed and regretting not remembering the most part of them. Jack laughed fondly at the memories, most of all at the way he got the bruise on his chin. Emma was attentive to every word, blushing lightly when it was about her and laughing with her brother when it was about him. Elisa watched them all, she too minding every word, a strange feeling in her gaze.

After awhile they said their goodbyes to Mrs. Overland and made their way to Jack's workplace. Elisabeth fell behind saying she better go help with the feast's preparations. Emma said she would go help her as soon as she could.

A moment hadn't passed when the little brown haired girl came to a sudden halt.

\- Did you lunch, Jack?

On cue a strange loud noise growled out from the tall boy's stomach.

\- Now that you say it, I really could use something to eat - Jack said rubbing his flat belly - We were all too much in a hurry to get here to stop for a meal - he explained.

\- I'll get you something - Emma quickly volunteered - I'll be back in a moment.

\- From where? - he gave her a look of a strange mix of gratefulness, amusement, curiosity and suspicion.

The little sister blinked up at him.

\- Aunt Kaia...

Jack snorted.

\- And you'll say it's for me? Good luck with that...

Emma shrugged.

\- I'll deal with it somehow - she turned and ran off - See you at uncle Edvin's! - already far she came back around without losing pace - Don't forget to show Anna all the pretties!

Jack chuckled as she disappeared from sight.

\- 'Pretties'? - Anna asked.

\- Yeah, you'll see what she means. I just wish she came up with a name less girly.

The strawberry blonde burst into giggles at that.

He chuckled again.

\- Well let's go on. It's right over there.

* * *

The workshop wasn't really how Anna imagined it. Certainly not the spacious and mysterious place she had in mind.

The first word that came to her mind was: full. But not in the messy way, simply put every inch was being occupied by a tool, a material or a half-finished project. The size of the room didn't help in this matter: it had less than half the space of the inn's common room, roughly ten steps in both directions. It was well lit with a fireplace burning quietly in a corner and sun light pouring from the only couple of windows. A fresh fragrance of wood floated in the air mixed with a strange faint scent foreign to Anna.

An amused chuckle.

\- Come on in after you're done with staring.

Anna shook herself awake and took a step through the wide open door.

\- Sorry. I've never seen a place like this before.

Jack turned around to walk further into the room.

\- Not quite what you expected, huh?

\- No, it's not, but... - she touched and rubbed fondly the surface of a chair close to her. It was smooth with a wonderful pattern in the back, armrests and elegant long legs. It was a work of art that wouldn't be put to shame in the castle - it's amazing.

Jack grinned back at her.

\- That one is for Lizzy. She has a pair of them that belonged to her mother but one broke. This one will replace it. Just have to paint it now.

\- '_belonged_'? - she blurted, blushing the second after upon realizing it was none of her business.

Jack had moved to a corner and was fumbling around when she spoke and a sudden stillness took him over.

\- Mrs. Toov fell ill three years ago - there was a strange lack of feeling in his tone.

Anna just stood, confused, unable to grasp what her friend was implying.

Then he turned to face her, a small sad smile on his face.

\- She was a wonderful person.

\- Oh... - was all Anna could say.

She gazed down, utterly embarrassed and guilty. She always asked the wrong questions at the wrong moments.

A laugh. It wasn't the usual light and lively one.

\- Don't worry. It happens sometimes. Besides, it's best that you know.

Anna nodded, feeling a little better but not enough to look up.

Jack stepped up to her.

\- Here, a 'pretty'.

Anna automatically raised her hands and gaze.

\- Oh!

It was a necklace. But not the usual heavy and sparkly gem she saw all the time. No, this one was unique, light and simple in color. It was entirely made of wood with the tiniest, most complex details. It was all small intricate figures that grew bigger as they formed the part that would sit on a chest, the biggest one in the middle being the size of a large coin. The professional craft would be worthy of a queen if not for its overall modest look.

\- It's... pretty. No, that's not it... I mean it is... I just... can't find the words! - Anna blushed at her stumbling and then paused as she fingered the precious art piece and peered more closely at it.

\- Are these snowflakes? Oh, for Arendelle, they are, aren't they? - she looked at him with newfound respect and admiration - Are you the god of woodcraft or something?

Jack laughed.

\- Or something - he replied - So you like it?

\- Are you kidding? I love it!

He beamed, clearly proud of himself.

\- That's good. They always take a lot of work and patience.

Anna narrowed her eyes.

\- Somehow... I can't imagine you sitting down still and quietly biting out pieces of wood.

Jack burst out laughing.

\- Not the first - he playfully admitted.

Anna felt her cheeks become pleasantly warm at the thought that Jack found her very funny, but a question come to her and the feeling numbed down in favor of her curiosity.

\- Why snowflakes though? I mean they're absolutely beautiful but there should be easier things.

\- There are - he agreed easily - But that's the whole point. Snowflakes are very complex and hard to get a good glimpse at. But they're most beautiful and all unique. I use their patterns as much as I can.

This made her see Jack in a different light.

Then there was a moment of comfortable silence as Anna marveled over the piece. Jack went back to the corner of the room that was probably his own space saying he had a whole lot of other things to show her.

He had just taken out a pair of earrings for 'Karine' when someone burst in:

\- Jack!

Emma skipped to her brother' side and held a basket in front of her.

\- Got you lunch - she beamed.

Jack put the earrings down.

\- Did you now? - he grinned - From _her_?

Emma nodded earnestly and uncovered the top of the basket.

Jack looked carefully inside as if expecting something to jump on him when he got too close.

There were two slices of fresh bread, a generous amount of cheese and two kinds of juicy meat.

\- What is this? Have I suddenly gotten very lucky or am to die soon?

Emma glared at him.

\- Don't even joke about that!

\- Okay, okay, chill, sis.

Emma glared at him some more before letting it drop and looking expectantly at Anna.

\- Did you see them?

Anna nodded enthusiastically.

\- The necklace. It's... it's marvelous!

Emma grinned but then frowned in confusion.

\- Mar... velous...?

\- I loved it – Anna clarified, embarrassed – I only g-

And that's when someone else made an entrance.

\- Aye, my obedient apprentice.

\- Hey, my honorable master- Jack replied in the same teasing tone.

Edvin was a large a man, the kind everyone couldn´t help but sympathize and smile to despite his intimidating size.

\- I see you've brought guests… - he commented, casually making his way through the room while cleaning his hands on his trousers and folding back his sleeves.

\- Hi, uncle Edvin! – greeted Emma.

The old man gave her a fond smile.

\- Little miss… - Edvin playfully said to Emma before smiling warmly to Anna – Make yourself at home, Your Highness.

He then disappeared through the back door, leaving them to their own devices.

* * *

They spent some time in the workshop. Jack ate lunch, Emma showed and fussed over every piece made by her brother and Anna let herself get overexcited every time.

Afterwards, she wondered about the feast and got carried away, helping anyone who caught her eye, even those that didn´t need any help at all, and made a mess of a lot of things… But she didn´t even care. After all, everything worked out in the end, everyone was kind in their own way and she managed to have fun the whole time.

And as the day passed, Anna grew certain this would be her best night in forever.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So I thought that, since it was a year since I published the first chapter, I really had to update. I tried hard to finish it today and properly, but I'm sorry if it feels a bit rushed at the end. Anyways, this is really more of a filler chapter in the sense that there's no major plot (just a bit), but there's still a lot of important things.

Thanks for reading so far :)

* * *

Amno1: Thanks! I'll do my best :)

NaomilovesJelsa: Yes, shame Elsa ran away :( No worries, next time things will work out better, probably (I don´t want to spoil!) You're welcome by the way :)


End file.
